Campione : Raja Mentari Terbit
by wsa krisna
Summary: Kekuatanmu yang besar melebihi para Raja lainnya. apa kau akan seperti matahari yang tenggelam, membawa dunia pada kegelapan. Ataukah seperti mentari terbit, membawa dunia pada kehangatan sinarmu dan menyinari dunia? chap 5, up!
1. Chapter 1

kutipan dari buku penyihir Italia Alberto Ricardo, Raja Iblis abad ke-19

_Bagi mereka yang mampu menyelesaikan tantangan berat ini, aku menganugerahi mereka gelar Campione – Pembunuh Dewa -._

Campione – Pembunuh Dewa – adalah penguasa tertinggi.

Karena ia mampu membunuh makhluk surgawi, ia mampu memanggil kesaktian yang dimiliki oleh dewa.

Campione – Pembunuh Dewa – adalah Raja.

Karena kekuatan untuk membunuh deewa ada ditangan mereka, mereka mampu mendominasi manusia di bumi.

Campione – Pembunuh Dewa – adalah Iblis.

Sehingga seluruh umat manusia yang hidup di bumi, orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan mereka tidak ada!

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Campione bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, semi AU dan sebagainya.**

.

.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

_**Dhuar.. Dhuar..**_

Suara ledakan terdengar di tengah lautan luas. Angin berhembus kencang, suara petir terdengar dimana-mana menjadi saksi akan pertarungan hebat di malam yang gelap ini.

Disebuah perahu berukuran sedang yang berusaha melawan gelombang air laut, berdiri seorang gadis dengan wajah cemas, Yuuki Asuna itulah namanya seorang Ksatria utama dari **Knight Of The Blood **menatap pada salah seorang yang tengah bertarung di udara.

'_Kami-sama, kumohon… lindungilah Naruto-__**sama**__'_

**=Di arena pertarungan (di udara)=**

Seorang pria dewasa berpakaian _ala_ prajurit Yunani dulu. Dengan sebuah tameng ditangan kiri dan sebuah pedang ditangan kanannya berdiri ditengah-tengah udara dengan gagah berani menatap pada lawannya seorang pemuda berambut kuning emas, baju berwarna hitam ketat dibalut armor ringan, celana biru tua panjang dan sandal khusus (yang biasa dipakai ninja). mengenakan Jubah berwrna merah dengan kerah tinggi, bagian lengan jubahnya lebar dengan panjang sampai siku, pada bagian bawah jubah tersebut terdapat jilatan api berwarna hitam dan berkibar kencang tertiup angin laut, armor besi pada tangan berwarna merah sampai bahu melekat dilengan kanannya dan terdapat retakan hasil karya dari sang lawannya, Dewa dari mitologi yunani, **dewa perang Ares**.

"Menarik, pertarungan yang luar biasa. Wahai Ksatria beritahu aku namamu!" ucap Ares dengan suara wibawanya.

Sang lawan yang diajak bicaranya hanya diam, matanya masih menatap tajam pada lawannya mencari sebuah hal yang mungkin dilakukan lawannya. "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto Ares-sama."

"Akan kuingat itu, tentunya setelah aku mencincang tubuhmu. Akan kupotong setiap bagian tubuhmu dan akan kucokel matanya akan kutaruh ditempat paling tinggi saat aku memperkosa Ksatria wanita tadi-hahaha." Hilang sudah suara wibawanya digantikan dengan suara psikopat.

.

.

_**TRANK!**_

Ares melesat kearah Naruto memberi tebasan langsung kearah dadanya namun dapat ditahan oleh nya menggunakan pedang ditangan kanannya. Tidak sampai disitu, Ares memberi tekanan pada pedangnya membuat pedang yang dipegang Naruto terdorong kebelakang. saat menemukan celah Ares segera memberi tendangan keperut pada lawannya.

_**Duakh…**_

Naruto terhempas menerima tendangan dari Dewa perang tersebut, terlihat retakan kecil pada armornya menandakan kuatnya tendangan sang lawan. Tubuhnya terhempas belasan meter kebelakang namun akhirnya dia dapat menahan laju tubuhnya supaya tidak terdorong lebih jauh lagi.

Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya 'Selesaikan sekarang juga.' Tapi, bagaimana caranya?. tiba-tiba Aura gelap mulai keluar dari tubuhnya menyelimutinya seakan menjadi kulit keduanya. sebuah suara mengerikan memasuki pendengarannya. **'**_**Ayo, pakailah kekuatan ini wahai Ksatria pilihanku! Dia tak sehebat diriku yang bisa kau kalahkan dulu, dia tak sebrutal sepertiku dulu, ayo… ayolah ucapkan mantra pembukanya.'**_ Kata-kata penuh hasutan itu Naruto enyahkan dengan cepat, dia tak mau. Dia sudah berjanji, tak akan menggunakan kekuatan yang membuatnya untung sekarang, banyak hal berubah karena kekuatan ini.

_Pasti ada cara, pasti ada cara lain,_ Pikirnya **_'Tidak, ini yang terbaik.. kau harus menggunakannya atau kau akan mati…'_ **suara itu terdengar lagi, suara milik orang yang dulu pernah menyebar ketakutakan, membunuh untuk kesenangan, 'Dia' dan para pengikutnya bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian itu. Ratusan tidak bahkan Ribuan nyawa melayang hanya untuk kepuasan mereka.

"Naruto-kun…"

Seketika matanya terbuka lebar, pedang ditangan kanannya terlepas dari genggamannya. Kedua tangannya terbawa pada dadanya mencoba menahan pada benda bersinar yang ingin menembuh tubuhnya.

"_kuhk_…." Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan benda yang ia ketahui adalah Tombak. Tombak 'pembawa kemenangan' senjata pamungkas milik Dewa Ares.

"_Gakhhhh…_." Dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya, ia menarik Tombak tersebut dan mengacungkannya pada lawannya. Ekspresi wajah Ares memperlihatkan bahwa ia benar-benar tak percaya.

"Ma-mana mungkin." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin, Ares." Suara Naruto berubah menjadi lebih berat dengan energi kegelapan yang meluap-luap, tampaknya ia memang harus menggunakannya. Dibelakangnya terlihat siluet seorang berjubah panjang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sabit bermata tiga ditangan kanannya.

"G-guru."

"Ares, kau akan mati. Disini."

Dengan itu, Naruto segera menghilang dari tempatnya. Ares mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, ia sadar ini bukanlah saatnya terkejut,tangan kanannya telah kembali menggenggam pedangnya.

Instingnya berteriak arah belakang, dengan cepat pula Ares berbalik kebelakang, menggunakan tameng ditangan kirinya untuk menahan serangan lawan.

_**TRAKK! Brakk..**_

Ares hanya bisa mendecih tak suka, saat melihat tamengnya hancur dengan sekali serang. Dan ia tau, selama ini hanya ada dua orang yang bisa menembus apalagi menghancurkan tamengnya, pertama si kerdil **Veretraghna **(panggilan sayangnya)yang katanya berhasil dibunuh oleh seorang bocah dan ia datang kemari untuk membunuhnya karena berani membunuh rivalnya itu. Dan yang kedua, sang Guru yang tak ada kabarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dadanya tertembus oleh tombak dan pedangnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya putus, dan ia hanya hanya bisa tertunduk menunggu ajal yang bahkan dulu sangat takut padanya. Ares, dikenal sebagai Dewa perang Yunani ia sangatlah brutal.

Ia tak akan segan dalam hal membunuh lawannya dan akan terus menusuknya bahkan sampai tubuh lawannya tak berbentuk. Kini, apalah daya ia dengan mudah kalah oleh seorang pemuda yang membawa kutukan seumur hidup.

"ehe, heheheHAHAHAHAHA." Naruto hanya membiarkannya, membiarkannya menikmati tawa terakhirnya itu.

"Tak kusangka aku mati disini, padahal aku ingin membunuh bocah yang membunuh si kerdil Veretraghna.." Ares terdiam, melihat lawannya yang tak berekspresi.

"Dan aku tak menyangka.. kau… juga yang membunuh guru-_KUKHH_" waktu habis. ia mati dengan sebuah mata pisau yang terdapat pada ujung gagang sabitnya. Naruto menusuknya tepat ditenggorokan Ares. Darah terciprat kemana-mana membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Tubuh tak bernyawa Ares melebur menjadi debu dan saat itu juga ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan asing memasuki tubuhnya.

Naruto, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin laut dimalam hari, tubuhnya bisa dikatakan hancur, sangat hancur malah. Lubang menganga didadanya, tangan kirinya yang remuk akibat disundul Babi peliharaan Ares, tak lupa salah satu telapak kakinya buntung termakan oleh Anjing yang lagi-lagi peliharaan Ares.

Perlahan tubuhnya jatuh kebawah mengikuti hokum gravitasi, setidaknya dibawahnya laut jadi tak terlalu parah jika jatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi, menembus pada celah-celah tirai kamar pada sebuah rumah. Tangan berwarna Tan nya diangkat keatas menutupi wajahnya yang terkena silaunya cahaya matahari pagi. Setelah erangan kecil darinya ia bangun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas mencoba melepas kekakuannya.

Namikaze Naruto seorang siswa dari sekolah ternama di kota besar Tokyo, Konoha High School namanya sebuah sekolah berlabel Nasional dan merupakan sekolah Akademi. Dimana terdiri dari tingkatan SD,SMP,dan SMA jadi dapat dibayangkan betapa besarnya sekolahnya itu mengingat berbagai siswa dengan usia beragam didalamnya.

Naruto, selain seorang siswa dia juga seorang Ksatria yang bertugas melindungi manusia dari ancaman makhluk _Supranatural. _Terdengar lucu mengingat ini jaman modern, serba canggih, masih percaya begituan.

Tapi itu benar, ia sudah melihatnya dari kecil, dari jenis yang tak berbahaya sampai pada level ganas. Percaya atau tidak itulah kenyataan.

Dia tak hanya melindungi manusia dari Iblis, Iblis liar, Vampire, Youkai dan sejenisnya bahkan para makhluk terkuat…. DewaPara Dewa yang sering mengacau ini disebut Dewa _**sesat**_ karena suka mengacau. Manusia biasa tak mungkin dapat melihatnya, dimata mereka kemunculan Dewa sesat terlihat seperti bencana alam.

Sehebat apapun manusia, sepintar apapun mereka, melawan seorang dewa hanya akan berakibat pada kematian bagi mereka. Tapi, diantara manusia ada beberapa yang memiliki kemampuan membunuh dewa dan dapat mencuri kekuatannya.

Mereka mendapat gelar **Campione **–Pembunuh Dewa- dan mereka nyata Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka. Para Campione tersebar diberbagai dunia dan yang diketahui ada 7 dari mereka.

Kembali kecerita, kini Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya, terdiri dari kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan dasi berwarna biru gelap, celana hitam panjang, dan jas berwarna senada dengan celananya.

Rambutnya dibiarkan acak-acakan mengingat ini bawaan lahir mau bagaimana lagi. Bola mata biru nya hanya memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Mencoba memastikan satu hal yang tak boleh ada diwajahnya JERAWAT.

.

.

.

Memasuki sebuah gedung besar yang merupakan markas dari _**'12 Ksatria Agung' **_organisasi bentukan Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara. Terdiri atas Ksatria dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata dan memiliki pasukan dibawah perintahnya. Organisasi tersebut bergerak dalam menanggapi setiap kejadian supranatural, seperti serangan Vampire, Youkai ataupun Dewa Sesat.

Banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya, setiap dari mereka yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan membungkuk hormat. Mengingat dia salah satu dari 12 Ksatria agung dan seorang yang mendapat gelas Raja.

Dibelakangnya, seorang gadis muda berpakai perpaduan putih dengan garis-garis merah Yuuki Asuna seorang Ksatria dari **Knight Of The Blood **yang memberikan sumpahnya pada Namikaze Naruto satu dari 7 Raja penguasa saat ini.

_Cklek._

Naruto dan Asuna masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dimana didalamnya telah menunggu para anggota12 Ksatria lainnya dan para pemimpin Klan Ksatria jepang.

"maaf menunggu lama." Ucapnya pada semua orang yang ada diruangan, berjalan pada kursi berangka 10 miliknya.

Meja panjang dari kayu pilihan, disisi kirinya terdapat 12 kursi khusus yang diisi oleh anggota 12 Ksatria agung dan disisi kanannya terdapat banyak kursi yang ditempati oleh para pimpinan Klan yang terdiri dari Uchiha, Senju, Sabaku, Fuuma, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Shimura, Sarutobi, Hyuuga dan beberapa Miko (putri kuil) ternama jepang.

"Oh, tentu saja tak apa wahai Rajaku, maaf mengganggu waktu anda." Suara dari pimpinan Klan Shimura, Danzou bersuara dengan nada dibuat lembut pada Naruto.

Ada beberapa pasang mata menatapnya sinis, ada tersenyum lembut seperti Hiruzen Sarutobi, memasang wajah datar dari Hyuuga, dan Uchiha.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pertemuan mendadak ini." Ucap pemimpin 12 Ksatria Sarutobi Hiruzen membuat semua pandangan beralih padanya.

"Campion ke 8 telah lahir."

TBC

E-ee, hai. Saya bikin Fict baru lagi, maaf ya. Soalnya fict yang satu lagi entah kenapa bikin saya gak semangat.

Naruto x Campione dengan beberapa elemen anime lain, semoga kalian suka dan reviewnya banyak. Saran, kritik dan lainnya sangat diharapkan.

Lanjut atau tidak? Tergantung kalian.

Wsa Krisna Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Campione serta unsur-unsur anime lainnya bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, Half-Godlike, Godlike dan sebagainya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Seorang Raja**

.

_Pernah aku berpikir, jika aku bisa menjadi __yang ter__kuat orang tidak akan memandangku takjub hanya karena putra dari seorang Ksatria legenda. Tapi, kenapa? Saat aku memperolehnya semuanya pergi….. dan kesendirian mendatangiku_

**.**

"Hei, Juubi…."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap pada mata tunggal makhluk super besar dihadapannya itu. Mata merah dengan pola riak air dengan beberapa koma pada tiap lingkarannya yang menurutnya sangat…. Keren.

"Matamu sangat keren, kapan kau mengizinkanku untuk memilikinya?" tanyanya dengan wajah antusias.

Juubi memandangnya datar melalui wajah angker miliknya. "Kau sudah keberitahu berapa kali, jika kegelapan hatimu belum kau buang syarat pertama takkan terpenuhi." Juubi membalas tegas dengan tetap memasang wajah angkernya.

"Ha'I ha'i. jika itu tak kulakukan maka aku akan berakhir seperti Jashin'kan?"

Naruto menambahkan dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau sudah tahu dan kenapa masih nanya mulu? Pergilah dari sini kau kedatngan tamu tuh!"

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, berlama-lama disini juga membuatnya bosan mengingat daya humor milik makhluk besar ini amatlah tidak ada.

"Okelah, Jaa Juubi…." Ucapnya pada makhluk mistis yang menjadi sumber kekuatan tak terbatas Jashin yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Tubuhnya perlahan berubah transparan dan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan makhluk berekor sepuluh sendirian. Mata tunggal istimewanya menatap pada tempat pemuda kuning yang kini menjadi inangnya secara tak langsung akibat dirinya kalah melawan Dewa kematian Jashin, karena kekuatannya yang besar Jashin menelan dirinya menjadikan ia sebagai kekuatannya, lalu Jashin menggila karena tak memenuhi syarat-syarat untuk tak terkena efek sampingnya, pertarungan empat tahun lalu antara ksatria muda Naruto melawan Jashin yang menurutnya aksi gila bin nekat Naruto melawan Jashin namun bocah itu berhasil memenangkannya dan berakhirlah ia disini menjadi bagian dari pemuda kuning itu karena _Campione_ bukan hanya seorang pembunuh dewa, bukan hanya merampas kekuatan sang dewa, tapi juga semua yang dimiliki sang dewa : Pasukan, Wilayah, Tahta, Harta, dan semuanya.

Ada satu alasan kenapa Juubi memberitahukan syarat-syarat yang harus terpenuhi dalam penggunaan kekuatannya tanpa adanya efek samping seperti menjadi gila seperti Jashin. Hal itu dikarenakan pemuda kuning itu membuatnya tertarik. Tertarik bukan dalam artian suka sesama jenis –dia sudah lupa jenis kelaminnya apa- ia merasa bocah itu akan mengungkap kebenaran dunia yang penuh tipuan ini.

Acara nostalgia Juubi terhenti saat mendengar suara yang membuatnya penasaran dan mulai memfokuskan diri untuk menyambungkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya dengan sang inang.

***Dengan Naruto***

Beberapa setelah keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan bola mata biru sedalam samudera yang indah.

Sebuah objek hidup tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Seorang wanita cantik memakai gaun putih yang biasa dipakai para Dewi Yunani, rambut cokelat panjang bergelombang keemasannya berkibar terbawa angin dari pintu kaca geser apartemen miliknya yang sedikit terbuka.

Cahaya rembulan yang bersinar memasuki kamar apartemen melalui yang belum tertutupi tirai membuat kulit putih bersih nya terlihat jelas membuat kesan memukau untuk yang melihatnya.

Hanya dari sekali lihat saja Naruto sudah tahu siapa Dewi dihadapannya ini, istri dari Dewa pandai besi **Hefaistos** yang ia bunuh beberapa bulan lalu sekaligus kekasih/selingkuh dari Dewa yang ia bunuh minggu lalu sang **Dewa perang Ares**.

"_Afrodit_?"

Sebelas alisnya terangkat, tidak biasanya dewi satu ini datang dengan baik-baik. Biasanya Afrodit akan langsung menduduki tubuh dan mendesah-desah aneh.

Oke, bukan berarti Naruto menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi , bukan berarti ia menginginkan hal ecchi terjadi antara ia dan Dewi _cinta_ ini. Tapi-

"**My Lord**.."

Suara halus nan lembut keluar daribibir mungil berlipstik keemasan tersebut.

Naruto cengo, sadar acara cengo nya saat merasakan sesuatu yang familiar kenyal-kenyal lembut gimana gitu beada didada bidangnya yang memakai selesai benangpun. Matanya membulat saat melihat bahwa ia sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh Dewi cinta ini.

"My Lord, aku sudah selesai dari proses _'penyucian'_ yang anda minta."

Suara lembut itu mengalun indah ditelinganya, membuat otaknya mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu setelah sukses membunuh Dewa Yunani Hefaistos. Afrodit loncat kegirangan sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh luka oleh serangan berbagai macam senjata –secara Hefaistos'kan Dewa pandai besi- dari Dewa pincang tersebut.

Karena puyeng melihat tingkah Dewi cantik dan seksi ini, Ide jail melintas dikepalanya '_hitung-hitung percobaab' _Naruto mengirim Dewi cinta tersebut ke dimensi khusus untuk menjalani penebusan dosa dan siksaan yang pantas untuk mereka.

_**Tubuh yang penuh dosa haruslah dihancurkan, digantikan dengan tubuh baru yang masih suci.**_

Membayangkan siksaan apa saja yang dialami oleh Dewi cantik yang suka selingkuh ini membuatnya merasa bersalah, bersalah karena kejailannya yang berlebihan itu membuat Dewi cantik ini mengalami siksaan yang Dewa sekalipun tak bisa menghindarinya.-dikarenakan Dewa kematian Jashin Zeuspun tak bisa menandinginya-.

"Aku milikmu sekarang, istri yang akan selalu patuh dan setia padamu selamanya, **My Lord**."

**Jiaahhh! **Ap-ap-apa katanya tadi? Istri?oh no, memiliki istri cantik, seksi, dan super-duper aduhai ini pastilah membawa beban mental untuknya yang hanya seorang remaja yang akan menginjak usia 17 tahun.

Bagaimana kalo kakek mesumnya Jiraiya tahu? '_kau hebat Naruto, memberiku Inspirasi baru untuk novelku. Sebagi hadiahnya ini adalah buku Icha-icha paradise complete untukmu'. _Oh, tampaknya tak masalah deh, icha-icha paradise complete hihihi.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sang nenek yang awet muda itu _'bocah, aku menyuruhmu sekolah bukan menikah. mati saja KAUUUU'._membayangkannya saja sudah merinding –berharap ketika bertemu sang baa-chan tercinta ia masih bisa melihat hari esok.

Tapi rasa bersalahnya mengalahkan semua pikiran absurd miliknya. Baiklah sudah ia putuskan, bahwa ia akan menerima gadis cantik ini sebagi istrinya. Gadis? Sudah saya menuliskan _**Tubuh yang penuh dosa haruslah dihancurkan, digantikan dengan tubuh baru yang masih suci. **_'tubuh baru' dan 'masih suci'dirimu sekalian pastilah sudah tahu maksudnya'kan?

"sudahlah." Sepasang tangan kekarnya ia bawa, mengangkat tubuh dewi cantik itu dari atas tubuhnya membuat wajah cantik sang Dewi memandang Raja muda tersebut. Naruto dapat melihatnya, bola mata cokelat keemasan, bulu mata lentik, kulit putih susu, bibir mungil dengan sedikit warna merah muda membuatnya harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Ia tahu Afrodit itu cantik, tapi secantik inikah dulu?

_cup_

satu kecupan ia daratkan pada bibir mungilnya. Membawa tubuh sang Dewi dalam pelukannya, inikah pesona sang Dewi cinta? Membuat para Dewa mengaguminya dan membuat Dewi iri padanya. Apapun itu ia mungkin akan sangat posesif pada istrinya ini.

**#...#**

Memandang awan rasanya sudah menjadi hal wajib baginya akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak menjadi Campione dan terlibat dalam dunia supernatural membuat lebih baik menjadi awan melayang dilangit tanpa beban.

"yo, siscon!"

_Ck, suara ini_! Pasti milik pemuda berambut gaya durian sahabat baiknya semenjak kelas satu SMA di KHS sampai sekarang. Apa-apaan kata panggilannya itu? Siscon? Tentu saja bukan ia hanya khawatir kalau adiknya itu kenapa-napa, wajar'kan bila dirinya takut terjadi sesuatu pada adik satu-satu itu. Dan sekali lagi dirinya bukan pengidap Sister-complex.

"Naruto? Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini? Setelah tak sekolah selama 1 minggu penuh, saat kembali masukpun kau hanya mengikuti 2 jam pelajaran lalu tak masuk 3 hari_. Ck_, mentang-mentang murid pintar selalu masuk peringkat 5 besar membuatmu bias masuk sekolah sesukamu.-dan juga berhenti memanggilku siscon, kuning". Oh, rasanya sudah lama ia mengomeli kelakuan teman kuningnya ini.

"hmm, Godou bangunin diriku jika sudah istirahat pertama, oke."

Bocah ini.-kedutan kuat pada jari tangannya- ocehannya tak ditanggapi, ingin rasanya ia menggunakan kekuatan **[Banteng]** nya untuk melempar bocah ini kelangit lalu di sundul oleh **[Babi]** kepunyaannya. Senyuman sadist tercipta pada bibirnya membayangkan setiap siksaan pada tubuh-

"ssstt, lihat rumor tentang duo homo benar adanya."

"padahal Naruto lumayan keren kenapa memilki fetish aneh dengan Godou."

"**Maniak**."

Ugh, rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri saja.

**.**

**.**

"Kusanagi-san bisa minta waktunya sebentar."

Godou menatap bingung pada remaja se-usianya yang mengajaknya bicara. Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda itu tersenyum padanya. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang tertidur pada meja disampingnya.

"tolong tunggu sebentar ya.-hei, Baka cepatlah bangun." Ucapny sambil membangunkan sahabatnya.

"enghh,"

Perlahan kepala kuning yang acak-acakan itu bergerak-gerak lalu terangkat menampakkan wajah berkulit tan menggoda. Iris biru berubah tajam saat menyadari dua gadis berambut pirang di depannya.-karena mejanya bersebelahan dengan Godou-.

"Naru-nii.." gumam Naruko lirih sejujurnya ia ikut Ino bukan hanya ingin menemaninya saja tapi juga ingin melihat sang kakak kembar yang entah kenapa sangat membenci dirinya serta ibu.

"oy, siscon. ini sudah istirahat?" menghiraukan pada gadis yang identik dengannya itu, Naruto memilih melihat Godou yang memandang bingung dirinya dan Naruko.

"y-yeah. Mau makan bento bareng?" menghiraukan Naruto yang lagi-lagi memanggilnya 'siscon' Godou membalasnya dengan agak gugup.

"oh, yeah. Tak biasanya kau membawa bento, eh." Ledek Naruto pada raja ke-delapan itu.

"seperti kau biasa bawa bento."

"Kusanagi-san, kalau mau kamu dan temanmu bisa bergabung dengan kami di atap." Tawar Ino dengan ramah.

Godou melirik Naruto mencoba meminta pendapat sahabatnya ini. Naruto balas melirik dengan kode-'karepmu le'. Godou Mengangguk lalu menatap Ino.

"baiklah kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju atap ternyata tak selancar yang diduga, setiap berpapasan dengan salah murid Godou harus menerima tatapan tajam dari mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi berjalan dengan siswi populer sekaligus idola merupakan keinginan mereka.

"huh, tatapan mereka itu seakan mau membunuhku." Keluh Godou saat tiba diatap terlihat disana sudah ada murid-murid popular lainnya, seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Shimura sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru lalu murid yang biasa-biasa saja –menurutnya- Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura dan juga

"Erika?" merasa namanya dipanggil Erika dapat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Godou…." Melupakan sekitarnya Erika berlari kearah Godou dengan latar bunga-bunga disekitarnya. "….aku kangen."

.

.

.

Makan siang yang menarik bagi para remaja ini. Bercanda ria bersama sahabat mereka yang sekelas maupun tidak sekelas. Adu deathglare masih terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke, masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka? Karena Naruto yang menolak dengan agak kasar saat Naruko menawarinya bekal yang ia bawa -bagaimanapun ia selalu dititipi oleh ibunya untuk sang kakak- dan terjadilah Deathglare anatara dua pemuda yang dulunya bersahabat.

"apa masalahmu Uchiha?"

"hn, kau sudah apa masalahnya."

"itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha."

"urusanku karena ia sudah kuanggap saudari"

Satu alis nya terangkat saudari? Heh, suatu hal yang tak bisa ia percayai keluar dari mulut Uchiha ini.

"ano, Yamanaka-san, bisa jelaskan sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Godou merasa Susana kian memanas dan ia berusaha mencairkannya.

" oh soal itu," berdehem sebentar sambil melirik teman-temannya untuk diam.

"ehm, kami disini ingin membuat kesepakan denganmu…" matanya mengerling nakal pada pemuda berambut hitam yang diakui sebagai kekasih petarung utama Copper-Black Cross Erica Blandelli.

"raja pemguasa ke-8"

Angin berhembus melewati tempat acara makan bersama para remaja itu. Suasana menjadi serius, mata Godou bergerak-gerak liar seakan menahan suatu hal.

**TBC**

sampai disini saja, kurasa kalian sudah tahu dewa apa saja yang telah dibunuh oleh Naruto. dan disini agak beda dengan LN-nya bukan hanya kesaktian dewa tersebut yang didapat tapi juga semua hal yang menjadi kekuasaannya. Godou dan Naruto bersahabat sedang dengan para rookie enggak entar kesananya dijelasin kok hehe...

berhubung disini kekuatannya para campione itu setingkat dewa jadi saya memilih Godlike dan half-godlike maaf buat yang tak suka disini masih perawan kok, pair bisa nambah..

terima kasih untuk para reviewer chap satu buat yang belum review, reviewnya ditunggu fandom crossover sekarang kacau bangat kawan kalian setuju'kan? update selanjutnya Naruto dxd : missions

thank to : Supreme Evil King,Guest(1),Guest(2),Namikaze,Yami nugroho, ajis ibrahim 9,Yami No Be, samsul hutamara, riki ryugasaki 94


	3. Chapter 3

_Slash.. Slash.. Slash.._

Pedang kayu itu menebas ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan begitu terus, sampai tangan kecil yang memegangnya melemas kehabisan tenaga. Direksinya menatap kearah kanannya pada sebuah pohon besar yang dibawahnya terdapat dua orang perempuan berusia jauh berbeda dengan model rambut yang sama-sama panjang lurus namun berbeda warna yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satunya berwarna kuning cerah sama sepertinya.

Mereka terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku, buku mengenai ilmu sihir tepatnya. Hal yang menjadi pendukung bagi mereka yang ingin menjadi seorang Ksatria. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin mempelajari sihir namun setiap ia meminta untuk diajari yang ia dapat hanya, _'Maaf Naruto, Kaa-san sibuk lain kali saja.'_ dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah berbeda dengan kembarannya yang merupakan adiknya itu bila dia meminta pasti akan selalu diajari tak peduli seberapa sibuk ibunya itu. Selalu begini sejak kematian ayahnya dalam perang 1 tahun lalu.

Awalnya ia menganggap itu hal biasa tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa bahwa ibunya pilih-pilih, dirinya seperti tak dianggap disini. Tak ada satupun sihir yang bisa ia gunakan jangankan sihir berjenis serangan membuat lingkaran sihirnya saja ia belum bisa, menjadikan dirinya bahan tertawaan teman sekelasnya dan selalu mendapat ejekan.

.

.

.

Berlatih dan berlatih itulah kegiatannya setiap hari Naruto anak 8 tahun yang seharusnya mengalami masa-masa menyenangkan namun tidak ia alami. Ia suka bermain tapi hanya sesekali itupun hanya sebatas dengan Sasuke yang selalu diajak berkunjung ke rumah oleh ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. 2 tahun berlalu usia Naruto sudah 10 tahun kemampuan berpedang sudah cukup untuk ukuran pemula setiap ayunan pedangnya selalu terarah dengan benar. Ia juga sudah bisa membuat 70 ketukan suara berirama sama dalam 100 kali tebasan pada patung kayu.

Ia juga sudah mampu membuat lingkaran sihir, membuat pertahanan dasar dan teleportasi dengan jarak radius 20-40 m itu semua ia pelajari dari hasil ajaran Sasuke ketika ia meminta untuk diajari sedikit mengenai sihir. _Miris_, satu kata yang cukup menggambarkan perasaan Naruto disaat saudarinya -Naruko- sudah bisa melakukan beragam sihir elemen penyerang, sihir percepatan, pertahanan, teleport bahkan ibunya mengajarinya teknik berpedang padanya. Sedangkan ia anak pertama hanya bisa mengayunkan pedang kayu, membuat sihir pertahanan dasar yang pastinya satu serangan sihir Rank-C sudah cukup melibasnya habis dan mati.

.

.

_**Kebencian, seorang anak yang masih amat muda harus terperosok masuk kedalam jurang gelap nan dalam bernama... Kebencian.**_

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Campione ©Taketsu jou**

**Sikorsky (ilustrasi)**

**dan beberapa unsur anime lain milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

**Genre :**

**Adventure, Friendship, Misteri, Family, Comedy dll.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, OC, God-like, HalfGod-like, Typo, Death Chara dll.**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Angin siang berhembus lumayan kencang memainkan rambut para remaja dalam suasana yang berubah tegang. Mata Godou berkilat tajam hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia beberapa orang saja itu terbongkar seketika. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa tahu kalau dia adalah Campione? apakah mereka penyihir seperti Erica? apa menjadi Campione adalah hal yang amat langka? sehingga jika ada seorang yang berhasil membunuh dewa akan mengundang banyak perhatian.

Mata hitamnya melirik Naruto yang santai-santai saja seperti tak terusik akan perkataan dari Yamanaka Ino mengenai jati dirinya sebagai Campione_-Pembunuh Dewa-_ manusia yang sanggup membunuh dan merampas kekuatan Dewa.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya beranjak pergi dari dari perundingan tak terduga yang bukan urusannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara panggilan kepada dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit geram.

"Naru-nii!"

Ia kesal, ia sudah tak punya urusan dengan gadis yang berwajah identik dengannya. Tanpa membalik tubuhnya hanya menengok saja menatap pada wajah identik dengannya walau yang ini versi Female-nya.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan yang singkat. Padat. Jelas. Ditujukan oleh Naruto pada Naruko yang menundukan wajahnya takut. Takut pada dirinya... mungkin.

"Ma-Malam nanti apakah aku dan k-kaa-san boleh engunjungimu?"

Ragu-ragu Blue Shappire Naruko memandang penuh harap pada Naruto.

Naruto bingung antara meng-iyakan permintaan Naruko atau men-tidakkannya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya mengenai perkataan sang nenek,_ 'Janganlah mendendam mereka, mereka tetaplah keluargamu Naru-chan!'_

Mungkin dengan Naruko tidak terlalu masalah tapi dengan Kushina(ibunya) ia rasa, "Aku belum ingin bertemu Kushina."

Mata para remaja yang mengetahui masalah Naruto-Naruko melotot tak percaya, Naruto tanpa beban menyebut nama ibu kandungnya tanpa menggunakan panggilan Kaa-san. Sebenci itukah ia pada ibunya? Seberapa dalam jurang kebencianmu wahai Raja Ke-7?

Mata Naruko membelalak tak percaya mendengar perkataan kakak kembar itu. Ragu-ragu, ia kembali bertanya berharap kakaknya mau mengerti tapi,

"Dan aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku." Perkataan tegas, seolah Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Naruko akan membujuknya. Ini sudah sering terjadi membuatnya jengkel, apa susahnya menjauhi dirinya? tak perlu menganggap ikatan darah lagi diantara mereka karena dari dulu ia sudah tak dianggap.

"Ba-baiklah. A-anu, aku akan datang sendiri saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Nii-san nanti."

Naruko hanya bisa pasrah sulit sekali memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang kakak. Tapi, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki ikatan yang terputus itu dan itu pasti.

"Terserah." satu kata Naruto sebagai jawaban untuk ucapan Naruko tadi. Ia tak mau lama-lama disini, jam istirahat akan segera selesai dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan kembali tidur. Melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu atap, melewati Ino yang mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan emosi marah yang tertuju padanya dan ia tak peduli itu.

Sempat terlihat ekspresi bingung dan penuh keingintahuan di wajah Godou membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan disini dan berlari mengejar Naruto Menanyakan seperlunya dan membantu menyelesaikannya. Itulah gunanya sahabat'kan?

"Jadi.. Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Godou bersuara memecah kesunyian yang berlangsung lama setelah kepergian Naruto. Orang yang pertama kali sadar adalah Ino, ia sudah bisa meredam amarahnya pada pemuda bersurai Kuning jabrik tadi. Dengan anggukan antusias Ino menjelaskan kesepakatannya. Dimana ia meminta Godou untuk bersedia membantu tim Ksatria yang berisi para remaja disini kecuali Erica dan Naruto, yang dipimpin Sasuke yang bernama **Taka** jika dalam masalah besar begitupula sebaliknya tim Taka bersedia menggunakan pedangnya untuk membantu Godou jika dalam masalah yang sulit.

Godou terlihat berpikir sejenak, memikirkan setuju tidaknya ia dalam kesepakatan ini. Hingga akhirnya, "Bisa beri aku waktu berpikir beberapa hari? aku tak bisa asal setuju karena bagaimanapun ini akan berdampak pada reputasiku sebagai Raja penguasa baru."

Ino melirik kearah teman-temannya yang seluruhnya tergabung dalam tim Taka kecuali Erica karena dia bukanlah ksatria dari Jepang. Melihat reaksi anggukan yang berarti menyetujui permintaan Godou Ino menatap dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, "kami beri waktu sampai lusa bagaimana? dan besok kamu boleh bergabung makan siang bersma kami lagi." ucapnya sambil mengajak Godou untuk bergabung makan siang bersama mereka lagi.

Perkumpulan itupun diakhiri dengan suara bel tanda istirahat makan siang berakhir. Seluruh remaja itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kelasnya, Godou harus menuruni belasan anak tangga untuk bisa sampai ke ruang kelasnya. Sebenarnya permintaannya tadi untuk memberikannya waktu berpikir hanyalah ide bohongnya semata walau tak seluruhnya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto, kenapa ia tak terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa "Kusanagi Godou adalah seorang Campione generasi ke-7." Bukannya niat narsis atau apa tapi ia hanya bingung, jika Naruto seorang Ksatria sihir seperti Erica dan para murid populer tadi yang mengatakan mereka adalah ksatria sihir dengan nama tim Taka. Setidaknya dia harus terkejut'kan?

_'Kau adalah Raja penguasa kedua yang dimiliki Jepang.'_

Sekilas ingatan perkataan Erica melintas pikirannya, menyambungkan hal itu dengan kejadian barusan dari permintaan kesepakatan dari Ino, ekspresi biasa saja dari Naruto, dan aura Naruto yang ia rasakan menjadi tidak biasa. Menjadi Campione membuat tubuhnya bisa merasakan sebuah tekanan energi setiap jenis mahluk supernatural, dari aura Dewa, Youkai, Iblis, dan mereka yang memiliki kemampuan lebih seperti dirinya.

Aura Naruto dari yang dirasakannya tadi tepatnya dimulai dari perdebatan Naruto-Naruko yang entah apalah itu. Aura kuat yang mungkin melebihi Verethragna nama dewa yang ia bunuh dalam pertemuan tak sengaja."Mungkinkah Naruto itu-_Waaa_."

Apa yang ingin dikatakannya terhneti saat mendengar bunyi nyaring dari pengeras suara di salah satu sudut koridor. Membuatnya terlonjak kaget karena bunyi yang tiba-tiba.

_"Kepada seluruh murid. Silahkan kalian mengemasi peralatan belajar kalian sekarang juga, karena hari ini akan diakan rapat guru dan besok kalian belajar dirumah."_

_"Sekali lagi. Kepada seluruh murid..."_

Dan suara yang lebih keras yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru sekolah terdengar menggantikan suara teriakan senang seperti _'Banzaii'_, _'oyee'_ dll. Diikuti dengan bantingan keras pintu kelas dan derapan langkah kaki para siswa-siswi menuju gerbang kemerdekaan (gerbang sekolah) terbebas dari kekejaman dan kebengisan di kelas. (-_-!)

.

.

.

Godou masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang sudah kosong tak terpenghuni, lupakanlah sosok astral yang membaringkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan miliknya di meja. Tanpa terganggu dengan teriakan _'Merdeka'_ dari siswa-siswa sableng. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya ini yang menurutnya aneh.

"oi, Naruto. Apa kau tak akan pulang? sekolah sudah dibubarkan beberapa menit lalu."

Menggoyangkan bahu Naruto pelan, Godou mencoba membangunkan sahabat kuning nya itu. Tak berapa lama kepala kuning itu bergerak-gerak menandakan kehidupan masih mau tinggal di dalam tubuh tersebut. Mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka kedua matanya objek pandangnya adalah satu-satunya teman sekolahnya yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siscon? apa udah jam pulang."

Anggukan campione kedelapan itu adalah jawaban untuk Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, berdiri dan membawa tas sekolahnya tak perlu mengecek peralatan sekolahnya karena dia dari pagi tak mengeluarkan satu alat tulis ataupun buku karena tidur adalah prioritas utama. Apalagi selama tiga hari tiga malam ini dia harus menghadapi pertempuran terdahsyat yang pernah ia alami. Kau tahu apalah itu dari chapter sebelumnya (_)...

"Yuk pulang!" ajaknya pada Godou yang dibalas anggukan darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Trankk... Trankk... Trankk..._

Sisi lebar sebuah Zanbatou itu melibas musuh-musuh di depannya membuat mereka yang terlibas terlempar jauh dengan tubuh menghantam tanah tandus atau menghantam dinding pembatas arena latihan para prajurit tangguh milik Ares.

Naruto membawa pedang besarnya untuk menahan beberapa pedang yang mencoba menebas tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi satupun armor. Memberi dorongan kuat pada pedangnya kemudian kaki kanannya tertanam kuat dengan sekali putaran penuh tak lupa kaki kirinya yang memberi bonus berupa tendangan pada dada prajurit-prajurit dihadapannya membuat mereka mengalami apa yang dialami oleh teman-temannya yaitu terlempar jauh dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Menanam ujung besarnya pada tanah, pandangan mata biru shappire itu melihat pada ribuan prajurit yang masih mencoba berdiri dengan menjadikan pedang ataupun tombak penopang tubuh kemudian berlari kencang meski tubuh memberontak akan batas tubuh mereka hanya untuk memberikan serangan tak berarti padanya. Menghela nafas, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi dimana prajurit-prajurit Ares tak akan dengan mudah menerimanya sebagai tuan mereka yang baru sehingga inilah yang terjadi dimana 15.000 pasukan utama Ares merangsek maju menyerangnya dengan serangkaian sihir tipe serangan kelas atas diikuti serangan prajurit jarak dekat dengan pedang dan tombak ke arahnya.

3 jam adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Naruto dalam melumpuhkan mereka bermodalkan sihir pertahanan ranking A ditambah kemampuan taijutsu dan kenjutsu tak lupa diselipi sihir penguat Naruto membabat habis mereka tanpa membunuh hanya melumpuhkan saja. Dan seperti diawal seluruh pasukan Ares yang berjumlah 15.000 itu dibuatnya keder tak mampu melawannya lagi dan tergolek lemah akibat serangannya.

Perlu diketahui, Naruto adalah salah satu pengguna pedang terbaik dari angkatannya di akademi ksatria di bawah naungan _**Great 12 Knight **_dengan jumlah lulusan 1.000 siswa lebih. Tak perlu heran mengenai kemampuan pedangnya karena dari kecil dia memang sudah melatihnya dengan giat disertai latihan fisik gila yang hanya dilakukan orang dewasa membuatnya jadi salah satu ksatria muda terbaik bersama Sasuke.

Semenjak menjadi Campionekakeknya Jiraiya mengajaknya ke gunung suci Myouboku tempat tinggal hewan kontrak Katak berada. Ia dibawa pada sebuah ruang latihan yang dimana 1 hari di dalamnya sama dengan 1 jam di dunia manusia. Dan mulailah Naruto melatih seluruh anggota tubuhnya sampai pada batas kemampuannya. Jiraiya melakukan itu semua supaya ia bisa menjaga diri dari incaran klan Senju dan Uchiha yang menganggap dirinya sebuah aib karena dirinya seorang pembunuh dewa.

Kembali ke Naruto yang saat ini dirinya menatap pada tubuh prajurit yang terbaring tak mampu melawannya lagi. Hanya ada sekitar 20 prajurit yang masih bertahan ditambah panglima tertingginya _-Zankelh-. _Zankelh menatap ke seluruh prajuritnya banyak yang sudah tumbang. Ia tak mengira jika seluruh pasukannya yang berjumlah 15.000 lebih itu dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh pemuda 17 tahunan yang telah membunuh tuannya Ares.

"Apa kau menyerah?"

Suara pemuda itu terdengar disampingnya diiringi rasa dingin di lehernya. Zankelh sedikit menengok ke samping kanannya tepat dimana Naruto berdiri masih dengan pakaian awalnya baju lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dan celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu sport berwarna putih dengan tali biru tua. Keringat berkucuran di seluruh tubuhnya tapi wajah tak menunjukan tanda kelelahan.

"Menyerah?"

Tekanan pedang milik prajuritnya yang diambil paksa itu sedikit menggores lehernya. Tegukan ludah yang serasa berat di telan itu oleh Zankelh. Pria dengan usia sekitar diakhir 20an itu mengambil nafas dalam tampaknya ia harus menyerah sekarang ia sudah tahu kehebatan tuan barunya yang menurutnya lebih gila dari Ares.

"Ha'i, saya menyerah Naruto-sama."

Dia tahu jika nama pemuda ini bernama Naruto putra dari mendiang sahabatnya Minato Namikaze seorang ksatria yang sangat dikenal dikalangan ksatria Dewa. Ia dulu bertemu dan bertarung bersamanya saat di mana perang besar terjadi, kubu ksatria Jepang melawan kubu Rusia yang beraliansi dengan Amerika dan beberapa organisasi penyihir Eropa. Seorang diri berdiri di medan perang membantai seluruh pasukan musuh dengan sihir teleport super cepat dan sebuah pedang biasa membuat Minato dijuluki _Si Kilat Kuning_ karena kecepatannya dalam bertarung dan membunuh lawan. Takjub akan kemampuan Minato Ares akhirnya menyuruh seluruh pasukannya mengangkat senjatanya masing-masing untuk bertarung dengan mendukung Minato sedangkan di kubu Aliansi Rusia mereka didukung oleh Dewa Verethragna sang Dewa perang Persia.

Zankelh berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto dan merangkulnya dengan kerinduan yang besar.

"Lama tak jumpa ya? kau sudah dewasa dan menjadi pemuda yang tangguh, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, dan lihatlah paman. Aku mengalahkan seluruh prajurit perkasamu seperti sumpahku dulu. ahaha"

Keadaan tegang tadi mencair dengan sapaan antar keponakan dan paman yang sudah lama tak bertemu seluruh pasukan yang dipimpin Zankelh hanya mentap mereka dengan haru, heran dan bingung. Heran karena keakraban panglima mereka dengan Campione muda itu. Haru bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal pemuda itu ataupun pernah bertarung bersama dengan Minato dan Naruto mengingatkan mereka akan dirinya. Bingung harus memilih ekspresi heran atau haru.

Kembali kepada Naruto dan Zankelh yang sekarang tengah memasang wajah serius.

"Kau kemari bukan hanya untuk memenuhi sumpah bodoh mu itu'kan?" ucap Zankelh dengan sedikit menyindir Naruto

"Hmm, entahlah aku cuma ingin merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan Tou-san." menutup matanya Naruto merasakan semilir angin sejuk yang cocok untuk mereka yang baru saja mengeluarkan keringat.

"Naruto perlu kau ketahui, pasukanku adalah pasukan terakhir yang masih memegang sumpah kesetiaan pada Ares-sama. Sedangkan pasukan yang lain mereka kembali ke Olympus, Zeus-sama sedang menghimpun pasukan untuk membunuh anda yang telah membunuh dua dewa Olympus."

Zankelh memegang pundak Naruto memberi tatapan khawatir selayaknya seorang paman. Naruto tersenyum kecil jarang-jarang dihidupnya yang sudah berubah drastis ini ada yang khawatir padanya, paling hanya nenek dan kakeknya (Tsunade dan Jiraiya), teman satu-satunya disekolah Godou, pemimpin Knight of Blood sahabat ayahnya, Asuna dan Kazuto dan sekarang bertambah satu. Mungkin.

"Maka dari itu izinkan kami untuk bersumpah dan mengayunkan pedang kami untuk membela anda." teriak seorang prajurit yang sudah berlutut layaknya ksatria dihadapan sang Raja dan memegang pedangnya seperti akan menyerahkannya dikedua tangannya. Diikuti prajurit lainnya awalnya hanya belasan sampai seluruh prajurit yang berjumlah 15.000 orang itu mengikuti cara yang sama.

Zankelh tersenyum melihat sifat pasukan yang dipimpinnya. Dirinya dan pasukannya bukanlah seorang penjilat dimana mereka setia selama tuannya masih diatas tapi mereka adalah tipe prajurit sejati yang akan mengikuti sang tuan baik susah maupun duka. Itulah mengapa dia dan pasukannya menjadi pasukan utama Ares bukan karena jumlah atau kemampuan tapi karena kesetiaan yang menuntun Ares menjadi pemenang dalam setiap perangnya. Dan sekarang dirinya dan pasukannya akan menuntun Raja muda ini menuju kajayaannya sekali lagi.

"Naruto. Aku dan pasukanku siap untuk berdiri di medan perang bersamamu. Apakah kau akan menolak ini dan membiarkan musuh membangun kekuatan sedangkan kau hanya diam pasrah seperti pengecut. HAH?" Zankelh berteriak didepan Naruto mencoba untuk membangkitkan semangat pemuda yang sudah dianggap keponakannya itu.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming. Dia sudah menetapkan dalam hati bahwa dirinya akan menanggung kutukan ini seorang diri tanpa melibatkan orang lain.

"APA KAU AKAN DIAM DAN BERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK GELAR AYAHMU. MENGGUNAKAN LEGENDA YANG DIBUATNYA HANYA UNTUK KESELAMATANMU HAH?" teriakan Zankelh kini mulai menyulut emosinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang bersembunyi dibalik nama ayahnya, dirinya berlatih keras tanpa bantuan orang lain hanya untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak bersembunyi dibalik nama ayahnya. Seorang manusia yang bisa membuat seorang dewapun gentar jika berhadapan dengannya.

"AKU BUKAN SEORANG PENGECUT. AKU KSATRIA DAN SIAP MATI KAPANPUN DAN AKU TAK SEMBUNYI DIBALIK GELAR AYAHKU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT LEGENDAKU SENDIRI DENGAN CARA YANG BERBEDA."

Balas teriak Naruto membuat senyum Zankelh kian mengembang mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu..."

_**"Kami adalah seorang Ksatria, bersumpah atas darah kami sendiri. Akan berdiri dan membela Raja kami walau nyawa taruhannya."**_

Sebuah sumpah setia dengan pedang yang dialiri darah dari telapak tangan mereka sendiri. Darah dari goresan pedang ditelapak tangan mereka yang menggenang ditangannya dibawake mulut dan diminumnya habis sebagai bukti dari sumpah yang terucap.

"Izinkan kami untuk menanggung kutukan itu bersamamu Naruto-sama."

"Arigatou minna."

**XXXxxxWsa KrisnaxxxXXX**

sebuah pintu muncul dari ketiadaan di ruang tamu apartemen Naruto. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat Naruto keluar dari sana berjalan gontai dan langsung meloncat pada sofa panjang empuk membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Hidungnya tanpa sengaja mencium aroma harum tubuh yang dikenalnya harum tubuh Afrodit yang selalu diciumnya setiap kali dia memeluknya saat tidur. Sayangnya, Afrodit sedang kembali ke Olympus karena ada rapat 12 ee 10 dewa utama Olympus karena dua sudah dibunuhnya. _Fufu_

"Berhenti menggeliat bodoh. Cepatlah ganti bajumu itu dengan pakaian rapi."

Suara yang dikenalnya, orang yang dengan senang hati melatihnya menjadi kuat dan orang itu adalah

"Kakek mesum, sedang ngapain kau disini?"

Terdengar suara batuk dari sana tepatnya disamping tubuhnya yang terbaring tengkurap.

"Nenekmu mengadakan pesta makan malam keluarga. Untuk menyambut Erica sepupumu yang akan bersekolah disini."

Jiraiya Namikaze, sosok legenda hidup itu mengangkat tangannya dan langsung menjitak pemuda yang merupakan satu-satunya cucu laki-lakinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bangun woy!"

"Ogah."

"Bangun atau kubakar habis majalah pornomu."

"Emang gue peduli? bakar aja."

"Kata-kata itu. Jika kau sudah mengatakannya... _masaka_..."

Jiraiya melototi tubuh yang cucunya itu dengan seksama. Melihat bahwa cucunya itu mengendus-ngendus pada sofa dan bagian bawah nya yang bergerak-gerak tak karuan membuat otak sang petapa gunung suci Myoboku itu sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa

"Narutoooo, cepat beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan detail maka akan kuberi kau edisi Icha-icha terbaru bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya pada Jiraiya dengan senyum licik bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Ini adalah kisah yang sangat panjang dan memacu adrenalin apa kau siap mendengarnya wahai pencari inspirasi?"

Dengan duduk bersila diikuti sinar terang dibelakang tubuhnya Naruto berbicara serius dengan nada wibawa.

"Ha'i mohon pencerahannya Naruto-sama."

Jiraiya duduk bersila dengan wajah keingintahuan yang sangat besar dan sebuah buku kecil dengan pulpen telah siap ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**And CUT!**

**fuah selesai sudah chapter ini semoga bisa diterima minna-san.**

**di chapter ini banyak hal yang saya jelaskan kalian bisa membacanya di atas hehe...**

**perang antar dewa vs campione siapa yang bakal menang ne? kalian mendukung siapa? taruhan yuk! #kenapa kayak taruhan bola**

**ehm, sekedar pemberitahuan di fict ini Klan Uchiha dan Senju disini adalah klan keturunan dewa profilnya lihat dibawah.**

**nama klan : **

**Senju**

**keturunan dari : **

**Pertapa rikudou sennin**

**kemampuan klan : **

**\- Senjutsu**

**\- mengendalikan elemen alam (kayak avatar)**

**wujud dalam senjutsu :**

**mereka memakai pakaian sennin jaman dulu dan warna rambut mereka akan berwarna putih(lihat madara pas jadi jinchuriki juubi)**

**nama klan :**

**Uchiha**

**keturunan dari :**

**Dewa susano'o**

**kemampuan klan :**

**\- Sharingan (cuma sampe tomoe 3)**

**\- susano'o armor dimana mereka bisa menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan armor khas susano'o namun versi kecil (gak beda jauh ama zirah yang biasa dipake ksatria2 dulu)**

**cukup sekian saja. jika ada yang ditanyakan tanyakan saja di kotak review.**

**sisakan 5-10 detik untuk menyampaikan pendapat kalian di kotak review...**

**Fict Hero Faction mungkin update hari sabtu... cuma mungkin..**

**thanks to :**

**Supreme Evil King, herovillagermc, Saikari Ara Nafiel, Novakk, Samsung hutamara, AREDS DEVILS, Sarutobi RianMaru, Rizkyuzumaki603, Red Devi Ngawi, Naluto Romi Ucumaki, uchiha drac, Red Dragon Emperor97, winteraries, Yami Nugroho, ajis ibrahim9, dwinur halifah9.**

**wsa out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Berjalan sambil menenteng kantung plastik putih berisi bahan makanan yang seharusnya dibeli oleh adiknya tadi, sayangnya adiknya itu malah jatuh dan semua orang rumah mendadak memiliki keperluan sehingga dirinya yang melakukan ini.

"Huh, kenapa Shizuka tiba-tiba sakit sih? kakek dan nenekpun tiba-tiba tak ada dirumah, ayah dan ibu pastinya sibuk."

Gerutuan Godou menghiasi langkah di jalanan yang sudah sepi.

"Ini baru jam setengah sembilan kenapa rumah-rumah sudah banyak yang mematikan lampunya? ah, ini malam jum'at kan? Apa ini yang dimaksud Naruto _'Malam Sakral Penuh berkah' _ itu?"

_Grrr_...

"ee, malam sakral itu emang beneran ada, ya"

_Grrr_...

Langkah kaki itu semakin cepat, _'Jangan lakukan hal yang mengundang perhatian.'_ saat ia akan membelok ke kiri

**Grooaaahhhhh...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title :**

**Campione : Raja Mentari Terbit**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Campione ©Taketsu jou™**

**Sikorsky (ilustrasi)**

**dan beberapa unsur anime lain milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

**Rated :**

**M**

**Genre :**

**Adventure, Friendship, Misteri, Family, Comedy dll.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, OC, God-like, HalfGod-like, Alive!God!Mythology, Typo, Death Chara dll.**

.

.

.

_Anak singa yang dilepas dan tumbuh besar dan menjadi kuat dengan kemampuan dirinya sendiri._

_Anak singa yang sudah menjadi Raja hutan, apa ia masih ingat siapa yang melahirkannya?_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Ramalan "Matahari terbit atau Matahari tenggelam?"**

.

.

.

**Sore hari, kediaman Namikaze**

**16.48 p.m**

.

.

.

Pintu Dojo itu dibuka, memperlihat isinya yang luas mungkin sekitar 15 x 7 meter. Dengan perlengkapan berlatih yang lengkap, dari pedang kayu bervariasi ukuran dan berat, tongkat, pelindung tubuh, tonfa, patung kayu dan lain sebagainya. _'Masih sama.'_ Itulah yang terlintas di kepalanya. Bayangan anak kecil berambut kuning keemasan dapat dilihatnya sedang mengayunkan pedang kayu dengan segala kemampuannya. Senyuman di wajahnya tercipta saat melihat pria berambut kuning berwajah identik sepertinya memberi arahan yang benar dalam mengayun pada anak tadi. '_Ayah...'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan? bukankah nenek menyuruhmu mandi!"

Suara feminim terdengar dari belakangnya, Erica gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Sebentar lagi... Blandelli."

_Drkk_

Suara hentakan kaki didengarnya, Naruto masih tetap setia menatap arena latihan menghiraukan hentakan kaki dibelakangnya. _Entar juga capek sendiri_ begitulah pikirnya.

"Hei, kita ini sepupu-an tau, kamu tak perlu menyebut nama keluargaku segala panggil saja Erica atau Eri-chan seperti Naruko pada-"

Mungkin karena blak-blakan adalah gayanya, Erica lupa akan masa lalu Naruto yang... Anak tak diperhatikan. Ia bisa merasakan energi sihir Naruto yang meningkat didepannya walau hanya sesaat.

"Naruto aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi sekarang. Eri-chan."

Naruto membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju pintu keluar Dojo keluarga Namikaze itu meninggalkan Erica yang menutup mulutnya menahan tangis.

.

.

_Suatu alasan yang hanya diketahui beberapa orang saja. Cerita seorang kesatria muda yang bertarung melawan hukum alam demi cinta yang besar. Meski harus menanggung beban dan membawa kutukan._

_Sebuah cerita hidup, seorang anak muda mengorbankan hidupnya untuk orang yang dicintai._

_Kisah yang melahirkan seorang Raja baru di dunia ini._

.

.

_Seekor Singa yang membunuh Raja hutan hanya untuk sebuah pembuktian._

.

.

Di gerbang masuk menuju kediaman pasangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade sebuah mobil mewah memasuki gerbang yang telah dibuka. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang kemudian parkir didekat mobil Jeep kebanggaan Jiraiya yang disampingnya terparkir motor Ninja berwarna putih.

Pintu mobil terbuka, terlihat empat orang keluar dari mobil tadi. Dua orang gadis remaja dan dua lainnya pasangan suami istri yang merupakan orangtua dua gadis tadi terlihat juga sang istri menggendong balita yang mungkin usianya baru satu setengah tahun.

"Aku rindu pada Obaa-san dan Jii-san, apa mereka sehat ya? ne, Ino-chan?"

Gadis berambut kuning panjang dikuncir dua itu menatap gadis seusianya yang berambut pirang pucat dikuncir satu.

"Entahlah, ngomong-ngomong motor siapa ini?"

"Pasti milik Naru-nii, bagaimanapun ini acara keluarga'kan? Naru-nii pasti datang." Ucap Naruko dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Orang itu ya." berbeda dengan Naruko Ino memberikan wajah yang muram. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya muak apalagi harus makan bersamanya.

Kushina yang merupakan istri kepala keluarga Yamanaka hanya tersenyum sedih mengingat anak laki-lakinya yang sedikit tak diperhatikannya itu datang keacara keluarga Namikaze, mungkin Jiraiya mengundang keluarga Yamanaka yang saat ini keluarga barunya itu hanya untu tidak menyakiti hati anggota klan Yamanaka bila mengetahuinya, Undangan sebenarnya hanya ditujukan kepada Naruko cucu kandung Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Namikaze.

Sebenarnya Kushina enggan datang, bila harus melihat wajah putranya yang kurang diperhatikannya itu apalagi saat ia memutuskan menerima lamaran Inoichi Yamanaka untuk menikahinya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus apa jika melihat putranya lagi.

Tepukan tangan dibahu kanannya membawanya kembali dari lamunan sesaatnya, Kushina dapat melihat senyum menenangkan dari suaminya.

"Tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu tapi salahku. Tak bicara seperti seorang pria pada Naruto yang merupakan satu-satunya laki-laki dikeluargamu saat itu."

"Inoichi-kun.."

.

Pintu rumah terbuka dari dalam diikuti keluarnya pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang memegangi keningnya yang sedikit benjol dan berdarah.

_'Nenek tua sialan, setidaknya biarkan aku minum seteguk saja.'_

Begitulah pikir Naruto baru saja tadi ia akan meneguk secangkir sake yang diberikan kakeknya ia malah kena elusan (tinju) penuh sayang neneknya dan berakhir dengan benjolan dan luka yang sedikit berdarah dikening. Berjalan menuju motornya yang saat ini terhimpit diantara dua mobil dan sialnya motornya tak bisa ia keluarkan membuat desahan frustasi kembali dikeluarkannya.

Tapi, jangan sebut dirinya Campione jika hal mengeluarkan motor tak bisa lakukan. Dengan satu jentikan tangan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah motornya dan membawanya tenggalam, tak sampai satu detik satu lingkaran sihir muncul disampingnya mengeluarkan motor putih tercintanya dari sana. Memasang helm kemudian menaiki motornya, keluarkan kunci dan _Brumm.. Brumm.._

.

"Naru-nii."

Suara gadis berambut panjang diikat ekor dua terdengar ditelinga pemuda penyandang gelar Pembunuh dewa itu. Sedikit rasa kesal kembali menyala pada dirinya dengan sedikit menolehkan kepala kebelakang ia dapat keluarga Yamanaka Inoichi lengkap dibelakangnya, si brengsek Inoichi, Ibunya yang pilih-kasih, adik kembarnya yang ia benci, si cerewet Ino dan siapa bayi perempuan itu? terserahlah, dia tak peduli.

Naruko yang melihat kakaknya menengok kebelakang segera maju satu langkah kedepan, "Naru-nii mau kemana? bukannya acara makan malam akan segera dimulai?" Ia takut jika kakaknya tidak jadi ikut acara ini, sangat jarang mereka bisa makan malam ataupun sekedar berbicara bersama semenjak pernikahan kedua ibu mereka sang kakak memilih membuang marga Uzumaki dan menggantinya dengan Namikaze bukan Yamanaka yang seharusnya ia pakai. Dan ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk bisa makan dan bicara bersama mungkin sekalian menyelesaikan masalah yang terus berlanjut.

"Aku cuma beli bir saja."

Dengan begitu motor Naruto melesat pergi mengantar sang tuan menuju tempat yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Senda gurau menghiasi ruang tamu kediaman pasangan Namikaze tua itu. Jiraiya yang sibuk berbicara dengan Inoichi yang juga menggendong anaknya dengan Kushina yang diberi nama Misa, Yamanaka Misa. Sedang Naruko, Ino, Tsunade, Kushina dan Erica sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk menyambut kedatangan Erica cucu perempuan lain Tsunade dan Jiraiya dan sepupu dari Naruto dan Naruko karena ibu Erica Minami Blandelli yang sebelumnya Namikaze adalah adik dari Namikaze Minato.

_Crekk... Tap Tap Tap_

Suara langkah kaki menghentikan acara ngobrol Jiraiya dan Inocihi yang kini pandangan mata mereka mengarah pada pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang setia menempelkan kaleng bir dingin di keningnya yang benjol andai saja pukulan neneknya itu tidak diselimuti senjutsu mungkin benjolan ini sudah sembuh dengan cepat. Dan catatan dibuat Naruto : _Jangan main-main dengan pengguna Senjutsu._

"Oh, Naruto. Kau sudah kembali?"

Jiraiya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menegang saat mata Naruto dan Inoichi bertemu. Jiraiya hanya menghela Nafas panjang, sapaannya tak ditanggapi Naruto yang ada hanya kilatan tajam dari Blue shappire nya.

.

.

.

**Ruang makan, 19.45 p.m**

Makan malam yang berlangsung tenang, tak ada yang bicara karena ini adalah kebiasaan. Walau sesekali para wanita menawarkan masakan mereka kepada para pria. Selesai acara menu utama kini beralih pada menu penutup diselingi oleh perbincangan ringan.

Mengambil satu apel merah dan memakannya pelan. "Onii-chan, mau jeruk? aku kupasin ya!"

Ah, gadis ini mengganggu saja suasana baiknya terus. Menggeleng itulah jawaban Naruto. Mata birunya melihat pada ibunya yang sesekali juga meliriknya dengan sedikit tatapan takut. Takut? ah benar, siapa juga yang menginginkan anak yang membawa kutukan sepertinya. Benar juga, mungkin dia satu-satunya bukan dia dan Godou Campione yang memiliki orangtua yang masih hidup walau orang tua Godou keduanya telah berpisah itulah yang dia tahu saat datang berkunjung ke rumahnya dulu.

Hei, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan teman satu-satunya itu? apa karena mereka senasib? oh benar, mereka berdua adalah Campione muda yang seumuran mungkin mereka nanti bisa saling sharing bareng fufufu, gratis nelponnya kini sudah tidak mubazir lagi.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum senang, tanpa sadar pula bila dirinya diperhatikan oleh seluruh orang diruangan ini. Bingung dengan senyum senang yang daritadi tak mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? jika kau ingin makan bersama keluarga besar ini aku bisa mengaturnya ya'kan Jiraiya?"

"Itu benar. Itu benar. Makan bersama cucu-cucuku adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

Senyum Naruto hilang digantikan senyum sinis kepada kakek dan neneknya.

"Bukan itu. Aku tidak peduli soal cucu atau makan bersama ini. Hanya memikirkan soal identitasku yang akan terbongkar sebentar lagi."

Kerutan muncul di kening Jiraiya begitu pula dengan yang lain mereka memandangnya dengan keingintahuan dengan ditutupi berbagai ekspresi mulai dari delikan, tatapan menyelidik dll.

"Maksudmu? bukankah semua Ksatria-sihir seluruh dunia sudah tahu siapa kau. Bahkan kaum supernatural sudah mengetahui bahwa kau Raja penguasa ke-7."

Jiraiya memberikan pernyataan berupa sangkalan pada kata-kata Naruto tadi. Senyum kecut kini nampak di wajah Naruto.

"Raja penguasa ke-8 belum mengetahuiku-ie, maksudku apakah aku bisa mengatakan pada Raja ke-8 bahwa _"Aku Namikaze Naruto, adalah Campione ke-7 dan kita seumuran lho." _mana mungkin'kan?"

Semua orang di meja makan kini melongo mendengar penuturan Naruto. Naruto yang biasa bersikap dingin dan tak peduli bisa mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Mereka kini seperti melihat Naruto usia 13 tahun dihadapan mereka yang kadang sering bersikap malu-malu kucing.

_**"Naru-chan/Naru-nii/Naruto apakah ini kau?"**_

_apa ada yang salah?_ begitulah pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin malam menggoyangkan surai kuning jabriknya. Dengan sekaleng biryang isinya sudah dia ganti dengan sake menemaninya di balkon kamar yang dia temapai di rumah kakek dan neneknya ini.

_'Apa ada yang aneh denganku?'_

Memikirkan kejadian 30 menit yang lalu di meja makan sedikit membuatnya pusing. Sebenarnya dia hanya bingung dan takut, bagaimana nanti bertemu dengan Godou setelah identitasnya diketahui atau mungkin sudah? berharap saja belum.

Bila nanti diketahui apa Godou akan menjauhinya seperti Sasuke sahabat baiknya dulu? dijauhi orang semua orang hanya dia pembunuh dewa. Adat kesatria-sihir Jepang memang berbeda dengan kesatria-sihir barat. Lamunannya terus berlanjut sampai dia tak menyadari jika disampingnya telah berdiri Erica.

"Melamun terus, kemana perginya sifat Raja-mu Naruto?"

Walaupun dia sebenarnya kaget tapi masih bisa ditutupi dengan wajah tenang dari pengalaman tempurnya selama menjadi kesatria dulu maupun sebagai Campione.

"Ada apa Eri?"

"Hmm..."

Erica tersenyum, sambil sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya yang dibalut yukata tidur berwarna biru. Tangannya pun menggapai lengan kanan Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Sudah kita tak seperti ini. Seperti waktu dulu."

"Bedanya, dulu kita memandangi langit biru dibawah pogon sakura tidak seperti sekarang."

Memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam hari itulah yang Naruto lakukan. Sambil merasakan betapa hangatnya benda lembut yang terasa di punggung lengannya.

"Harusnya kita tunangan tahun lalu."

Kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Naruto, Erica bungkam memang benar harusnya tahun lalu tepatnya tahun dimana mereka berdua baru mencapai usia 16 tahun. Bertunangan adalah hal yang menjadi janji mereka dulu, tapi mereka sudah tak bertemu 4 tahun saat dimana Naruto menjadi Campione karena nekat melawan Dewa kematian Jashin.

"Ne/Naru."

"Kau duluan/Kau duluan."

"Uh/uh."

_Hei, kenapa suasana jadi canggung begini, apa perkataanku tadi salah? _begitu yang dipikir Naruto saat suasana mulai berubah aneh semenjak kata 'tunangan' Naruto ungkit.

"Ehm, Naruto mengenai kata-katamu tadi. Apa kau masih ingat janji kita?"

"Janji ya janji, aku hanya mencoba menepati janjiku dulu tapi kau tak pernah membalas pesanku dan menjauhiku seperti yang lain."

Dan sekarang suasana malah jadi makin canggung berkebalikan dengan posisi romantis mereka.

.

.

.

**Mini market, 20.16 p.m**

Pintu kaca terbuka otomatis dengan pemuda berambut hitam keluar dengan menjinjing kantung plastik di tangan kirinya berisi bahan makanan untuk malam ini. Salahkan adiknya yang mendadak sakit demam dan anggota keluarganya yang pergi karena sebuah urusan mendadak.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat karena merasa keadaan yang mulai mencekam, saat dirinya berbelok ke kiri dia di kejutkan oleh terjangan serigala dengan ukuran dua kali besar pria dewasa membuatnya terlempar kebelakang merasakan keras dan dinginnya aspal jalan.

_Bruakk_..

"Guhh.."

Rasa sakit yang lumayan terasa pada bagian punggungnya, kantung belanjaannya terlempar lumayan jauh yang untungnya isinya tidak berhamburan keluar ataupun rusak. Dapat dilihatnya bahwa langit kini bukanlah berwarna hitam dipenuhi bintang melainkan warna ungu bercampur hijau mirip aurora.

Geraman binatang dapat di dengarnya, kini disekelilingnya telah berkumpul serigala berukuran melebihi singa yang mengepungnya. Mata merah menyala milik serigala itu memandangnya tajam, siap mengoyak dan mencabik tubuhnya.

"Maaf saja. Aku masih belum mau mati."

**Bull**

Tubuhnya mulai diselimuti energi emas kekuningan kekuatan besar mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Satu serigala mencoba menerkamnya, namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah lalu dia memberikan sebuah sikutan tajam hingga leher serigala tersebut patah seketika.

Godou melompat menghindari dua kepala serigala yang mencoba menggigitnya dari arah berlawanan. Dua kepala serigala itu kini hanya saling menggigit sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi kulit hewan serigala tanpa tubuh. Mata hitamnya menyipit menyaksikan kejadian tadi. _'Mereka berubah menjadi kulit bila terkena serangan yang mematikan.'_ Itulah kesimpulan yang terpikirkannya setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

Masih diudara, Godou memutar tubuhnya memberikan sebuah tendangan keras pada satu serigala yang ikut melompat mencoba memberikan cakaran pada tubuhnya namun hal itu tak terjadi karena tubuhnya terkena tendangan keras Godou dan membawa meluncur kebawah menabrak jenis yang sama seperti dirinya.

_Tap!_

Tubuhnya kini sudah tak diudara lagi. Pandangan Campione termuda itu menatap tajam serigala-serigala yang masih tersisa _'9, 10.. 12 ya.'_

Mengambil bandul kalung berupa sebuah kaca berbentuk kubus kecil yang tertutupi bajunya. Menggenggamnya di telapak tangan kemudian membayangkan sebuah pedang. Cahaya bersinar di telapak tangannya membentuk sebuah pedang khas seorang prajurit eropa berwarna perak.

Godou memasang posisi bertempur yang dia pelajari beberapa minggu belakangan ini mengalirkan energi sihirnya pada anggota tubuh dan pedangnya kemudian melesat ke depan, menebas pada bagian leher serigala sampai tak tersisa. Meninggalkan kulit serigala tanpa tubuhnya itu dan dirinya yang kelelahan walau hanya menghadapi serigala tetap saja dirinya lelah. Mungkin dia akan lebih giat berlatih dan menerima takdirnya sebagai pembunuh Dewa.

_Prok.. Prok.. Prok.. Prok.._

.

.

.

"Emmmhh.."

Erica melenguh panjang saat lidah dari sepupunya itu memasuki mulutnya. Kedua tangannya dikalungkan pada leher pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut, Tubuh dibalut yukata tidurnya yang sedikit kurang rapi itu mendekap tubuh Naruto.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan nafas memburu Erica sedangkan Naruto dia masih biasa-biasa saja.

"Eri, kau mencintaiku'kan?"

Naruto mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang tengah mengalungi pinggul Erica. Mata birunya menatap penuh harap.

"U-uh, soal itu.."

Erica gelagapan harus mengatakn apa, disatu sisi dia ingin kembali kepada Naruto menghiraukan ikatan darah keluarga mereka dan larangan keras dari tetua Senju. Namun, di satu sisi dia sudah menaruh hatinya pada seorang pemuda. Tangan tan itu mengelus pipinya, membuat matanya yang tadi kesana-kemari mencari alasan kini menatap Mata biru samudra Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang."

Senyuman tulus yang sudah 4 tahun ini tak diperlihatkannya kini menghiasi wajahnya. Erica mengangguk dia perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya sekarang.

"Mau tidur bareng?"

Hanya geplakan yang menjadi jawaban untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

_Prok.. Prok.. Prok.. Prok.._

Mata hitamnya menatap bingung pada iris kuning bercahaya mirip mata harimau itu. Seorang pria di usia lebih 40 tahun itu dengan penampilan mirip seorang aktor jas panjang, baju kemeja panjang berdasi hitam dibalut sebuah rompi, dengan bawahan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu pentofel.

"Kau lumayan juga Campione muda."

"Siapa kau?"

"Pertanyaan mainstream, tak adakah kalimat yang lebih sopan? dasar anak muda selalu to the point."

Sosok paruh baya itu mengurut keningnya seakan dia mendapati anaknya melakukan hal yang meresahkan tetangga. Godou dapat melihat senyum yang aneh menurutnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Sasha Dejanstahl Voban Campione dari daerah barat. Namamu pasti Kusanagi Godou pemuda yang mengalahkan Verethragna'kan?"

"Eee, soal itu memang... Benar"

"Benarkan? hahaha, tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan anak muda seniormu ini akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya muahaha"

Orang yang menyebut namanya Voban itu tertawa senang, dimata Godou sosok mirip kakek itu tak lebih seorang kakek biasa bukan Campione seperti yang dikatakannya. _'Serius?'_

.

"Ano, Voban-san"

"Ya"

"Anda menginap dimana?"

"Oh soal itu. Aku menginap di hotel milik klan Senju khusus untuk mereka yang berpangkat tinggi dalam dunia supernatural."

"Oh."_ 'Dibandingkan aku yang secara kebetulan menjadi Campione, dia berada di level yang tak bisa kugapai.'_

Godou dan kakek Voban saat ini sedang berjalan menuju rumah Godou yang tidak jauh lagi dari tempat bertarungnya tadi. Alasan mengenai serangan serigala tadi tak lebih sebuah tes mengenai rumor tentang Godou yang telah mengalahkan Dewa Verethragna beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kakek tua ini adalah Sasha Dejanstahl Voban seorang Campione berumur ratusan tahun dan telah banyak mengalahkan banyak dewa baik membunuhnya ataupun hanya sekedar mengalahkannya saja. Dia datang ke jepang selain ingin membenarkan rumor tentangnya juga untuk memenuhi undangan pernikahan putra sulung pemimpin Klan Uchiha yang dia ketahui adalah salah satu dari dua klan besar yang katanya keturunan dewa, yang seorang Campionepun harus berpikir dua kali bila ingin menghadapi mereka.

Godou berniat untuk mengundang kakek Voban ke rumahnya selain untuk ikut makan malam bersamanya juga dia ingin menanyakan segala hal yang diketahui Kakek Voban mengenai sejarah Campione dan segalanya. Dan tentu saja Kakek tua yang menyebut dirinya pembunuh dewa terbanyak itu dengan senang hati menerima undangannya. _'Makan bersama Campione muda? aku senang sekali. oh, aku jadi ingat bocah itu.'_ Itulah jawaban ya dari kakek ini.

Kerutan tiba-tiba tampak di dahi Godou ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ditanyakan olehnya kepada kakek ini.

"Voban-san, tadi anda bilang _'bocah itu' _maksudnya seorang Campione juga'kan?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah pak tua itu.

"Kau belum tahu? dia itu adalah yang terkuat diantara kita para Campione karena dia yang telah mengalahkan dewa terkuat."

"Cuma karena itu?"

"Ck, kau ini ya. Benar-benar polos, nanti kujelaskan setelah sampai di rumahmu oke!"

Dan percakapan itu berakhir, karena mereka telah sampai dikediaman Kusanagi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa jiji?"

Tengah malam seperti ini Jiraiya tiba-tiba mendatangi kamarnya dan mengajaknya ke gunung Myoboku sesegera mungkin.

"Ikut saja."

Ingin protes pun percuma karena portal khusus menuju Gunung Myoboku telah menanti dihadapannya. Mau tak mau diapun ikut masuk setelah berganti baju terlebih dahulu tentunya.

.

.

.

_**Langit yang menggelap tanpa cahaya.**_

_**Bumi yang bergetar menghancurkan segalanya.**_

_**Pertarungan dua eksitensi kuat yang membawa nasib dunia.**_

_**Malam tanpa setitik cahaya, kegelapan adalah penguasa langit dan bumi.**_

_**Tak ada eksitensi yang sanggup menghentikan mereka.**_

_**Dua penguasa kegelapan memperebutkan tahta kaisar agung.**_

_**Hanya satu kemenangan untuk salah satunya.**_

_**Dan kematian untuk mereka yang kalah.**_

_**Yang menguasai kegelapan yang cahaya pun tak sanggup menghadapinya.**_

_**Hanya kegelapan melawan kegelapan.**_

.

.

.

"Aku melihat pertempuran yang besar perang yang akan dicatat dalam sejarah."

"Perang yang melibatkan seluruh dewa dari gunung suci."

"Dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah cahaya, aku tidak tahu cahaya itu dari timur ataupun dari barat."

"Entah itu matahari terbit yang akan menyinari dunia ini..."

"Atau matahari yang tenggelam membawa dunia ini pada kegelapan."

.

Mata biru itu menyipit, rasa kantuknya sudah menguap oleh emosi kesal pada sosok nesar dihadapannya.

"Pak tua, matamu itu sudah rabun tak heran jika penjelasanmu itu-_Wadooohhhh_..."

Pukulan keras didapatinya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang pelaku Jiraiya hanya mendelik tajam padanya.

"Jangan meragukan ramalan Tetua katak bocah. Dia pernah meramalkan bahwa aku akan mendaki sebuah gunung 'besar' yang penuh tantangan dan itu terbukti nya-..."

"KAU DAN OTAK MESUMMUUU."

.

.

.

**And Cut!**

**Hanya segitu saja, errr... apalagi ya?**

**Gini, sebenarnya fict ini memang xover Naruto dengan Campione. Tapii, saya cuma mengambil beberapa hal dari sana cuma Gelar Campione dan chara nya.**

**Jadi, perbedaan alur fict ini dengan LN-nya jauhhh beda.**

**Lemon? entar entar aja deh. sekarang fokus ke alurnya dulu mungkin sebelum/sesudah perang.**

**Perang besar antara dewa dari Olympus dan pasukan besar melawan Naruto dan 15 ribu pasukannya berat sebelah hehe**

**Pair? membingungkan. Tapi untuk sementara ini :**

**NarutoxAprodhite**

**Itu saja, masalah update?saya usahakan cepat masalah utamanya selain waktu pengetikan juga pengeditannya yang lama.**

**Saya sedikit down gara-gara disindir soal pacar. ck, udah hampir 17th tapi pacar gak punya walah saya pundung dan gak bisa lanjutin cerita dan ngelampiasinnya ke game kok jadi curhat ya? haha**

**Chapter depan sudah saya putuskan untuk menjadi chap full flashback menceritakan sejarah klan Senju dan Uchiha, terciptanya Great 12 Knight, para Campione dll. dan mungkin memakan waktu lama karena saya yakin itu akan mendapat jumlah word lebih dari 4k+.**

**Udah ya itu aja yang saya sampaikan. Waktunya nyelesain fict "Hero Faction" dan fict baru yang dibuat untuk menohok hati author NarutoDxD yang baru-baru ini publish fict. Tertawa kejam.**

**Thank's To :**

**Lucifer, Ar, Yami, Safari, Yami nugroho, Supreme Evil King, chairul anas 52, herovillagermc,HyperBlack Hole, Saikari Ara Nafiel, samsul hutamara, Arashi no magatama, ajis ibrahim 9, Namikaze Shiro, Sarutobi RianMaru, Genesis Of Aquarion, uchiha drac, riki ryugasaki 94, xxXX095XXxx.**

**Wsa Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

**Campione : Raja Mentari Terbit**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Campione ©Taketsu jou™**

**Sikorsky (ilustrasi)**

**dan beberapa unsur anime lain milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

**Rated :**

**M**

**Genre :**

**Adventure, Friendship, Misteri, Family, Comedy dll.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, OC, God-like, HalfGod-like, Alive!God!Mythology, Typo, Death Chara dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 "Awal mula part-I"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sejarah Klan agung**

1000 tahun yang lalu terjadi sebuah perang besar di Akhirat, perang besar sepanjang sejarah dunia supranatural. Perang besar itu terjadi antara Fraksi Iblis yang mempertahankan Neraka dari invasi Da-Tenshi (Malaikat terbuang) yang menginginkan Neraka sebagai tempat tinggal mereka.

Dampak dari perang akhirat itu membawa bencana pada dunia manusia (Bumi) tsunami, gunung meletus, gempa bumi sampai lepasnya roh-roh jahat di Neraka yang dijaga Hades-pun meneror manusia. Banyak kasus-kasus pembunuhan misterius, bayi hilang saat setelah lahir, dan munculnya makhluk-makhluk gaib secara terang-terangan di mata manusia dan membuat kekacauan.

Di Jepang, muncul sesosok makhluk mirip naga bernama Mouryuu yang menteror warga dan membantai habis setiap isi desa. Hingga akhirnya Kaisar memerintahkan dua Klan besar yang paling dihormati dan diakui sebagai klan keturunan Dewa. Klan tersebut bernama Uchiha dan Senju.

Kedua klan yang rata-rata anggotanya adalah seorang samurai menyanggupi hal tersebut sebagai bukti abdi mereka kepada Kaisar Jepang. Pertarungan besarpun tak terelakkan banyak anggota kedua klan yang berjatuhan, tanpa diduga Mouryuu memiliki pasukan batu yang tak bisa mati. Ditambah pula kaum Youkai yang ikut mengeksiskan diri mereka membuat dua Klan Senju dan Uchiha terpojok.

Kekuatan yang lama terpendam dalam diri kedua klan ini akhirnya keluar, Sharingan dan Armor Susano'o milik Uchiha dan Senjutsu dan kontrol elemen alam milik Senju membuat perang ini semakin berkobar dan berlangsung selama 20 tahun. Semakin menipisnya pasukan kedua klan yang diberikan oleh Kaisar Jepang juga banyaknya anggota klan mereka yang tewas membuat kedua klan ini berunding dan akhirnya, mengumpulkan sejumlah klan-klan samurai yang diyakini oleh mereka memiliki kemampuan Supranatural dan menjadikan mereka aliansi.

Lagi, perang besar terjadi pertempuran itu memakan banyak korban jika. Tapi Mouryuu adalah makhluk abadi terbukti dengan berapa kalipun kepalanya terpotong itu akan kembali pulih sedia kala. Belum lagi dengan adanya pasukan batu abadi yang berapa kali dihancurkan akan kembali pulih sedia kala menambah kesulitan akan kemenangan aliansi.

Hingga akhirnya, seorang putri yang memiliki kemampuan meramal dia memberitahukan cara mengalahkan Mouryuu adalah dengan menyegel tubuhnya dan hanya seorang putri kuil (miko)lah yang harus melakukannya yang merupakan salah satu syarat. Mendengar hal tersebut aliansi klan itu segera mengumpulkan miko-miko dengan kemampuan spiritual tinggi dan lagi, perang itu semakin besar hingga akhirnya Mouryuu dan seluruh pasukannya berhasil disegel dan ditempat tersegelnya Mouryuu dibangun sebuah kuil yang nantinya setiap tahun akan diadakan upacara suci untuk memastikan segel itu tetap dalam keadaan baik. Sedangkan dengan para Youkai yang berada di pihak Mouryuu ada yang berhasil melarikan diri adapula yang terbasmi oleh pasukan aliansi klan-klan samurai.

Remaja itu menutup buku yang dibacanya tubuhnya kemudian bersandar pada sandaran kursi di ruang kelas akhir Akademi Ksatria. Uzumaki Naruto namanya remaja berambut kuning jabrik itu hanya menguap lebar merasa bosan dengan cerita yang harus dihafalnya yang merupakan syarat lulus dari akademi.

_'Menghafal cerita tadi? Oi, jangan bercanda sialan.'_

"Hn."

Kedutan muncul disamping mata remaja 13 tahun itu, menoleh ke samping kirinya mendapati seonggok manusia dengan jari-jari tangan disatukan tak wajah cool membuat seluruh gadis di dalam kelas terpana padanya.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Emo."

"Durian."

"Maniak tomat."

"Hn, itu sudah pasti."

Gubrakk...

"Kau kalah."

"Sialan."

**.**

_Ctakk_..

Dua pedang kayu itu beradu kemudian di tarik kembali oleh masing-masing pemegangnya dan melompat mundur.

Naruto dan Sasuke dua sahabt dari kecil itu tengah melatih kemampuan berpedang keduanya, 1 minggu dari sekarang akan diadakan ujian kelulusan untuk murid tahun akhir dari Akademi Ksatria yang diselenggarakn oleh Great Twelve Knight (GTK) dimana siswa yang lulus akan masuk kedalam barisan ksatria baru milik GTK.

"Hah... Hah... bagaimana dengan ini, Naruto?"

Satu lingkaran sihir muncul ditelapak tangan Sasuke kemudian direntangkannya lingkaran sihir tersebut yang kemudian menyemburkan bola-bola api kearah remaja berambut kuning yang telah siap dengan pedang kayunya.

_Wush.. Wush.. Wush.._

"Heyyaa..."

Kaki kiri dimajukan ke depan dengan kaki kanan beberapa jengkal ke belakang kemudian remaja kuning itu menebas setiap bola api serangan dari memang tak bisa sihir serangan karena memang tak ada yang mengajari hal tersebut padanya. Tapi, dia mempunyai kemampuan berpedang yang baik.

_Splash_

Satu bola terakhir dihancurkannya. Sasuke terkagum akan kemampuan berpedang Naruto dimana dia bisa menebas semua serangan sihirnya padahal itu sihir Rank-C beruntun.

"Sasuke, pakai Rank-B."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Oke!"

Sasuke menancapkan pedang kayunya ketanah, kedua matanya terpejam fokus pada perapalan sihir yang panjang. Lingkaran sihir dengan ukuran dua kali lipat tubuh Sasuke muncul di depannya. Sasuke kemudian meneriakkan nama sihirnya.

"Dragon Fire."

_Vushhh_

Sebuah api berbentuk naga china keluar dari lingkaran sihir Sasuke ukuran diameter tubuhnya hanya 1 meter dengan panjang 15 meter, meliuk-liuk di udara kemudian menerjang kearah Naruto.

Naruto telah bersiap dengan pedangnya, saat serangan datang dia segera memberikan ayukan vertical tepat pada kepala naga tersebut membelahnya beserta seluruh tubuh apai-nya.

_Dhuarr_

Ledakan kecil terdengar setelah serangan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama jatuh terlutut, bagaimanapun mereka sudah melakukan latihan ini lebih dari 3 jam tanpa istirahat sudah pasti mereka kelelahan.

_plok plok plok plok_

Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan pandangan kedua yang sebelumnya menatap tanah sambil terengah-engah. Di balik besar di tempat latihan yang biasa digunakan keduanya, Mikoto, Kushina, dan Tsunade berdiri disana yang sepertinya telah lama melihat latihan mereka.

Ketiga wanita itu berjalan kearah kedua remaja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ksatria muda.

"Waw, serangan sihirmu meningkat Sasu." Puji Mikoto yang sudah ada didekat Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Hn, terima kasih Kaa-chan." Ucap Sasuke

"Kau hebat bisa membelah sihir hanya dengan sebuah pedang kayu Naruto-kun." Puji Kushina mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Mikoto menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Terima kasih kaa-san." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Apa kau tak bisa menggunakan sihir serangan Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade kepada cucu laki-lakinya itu.

"Tak ada yang mengajariku." Remaja berambut kuning itu kembali menjawab datar dan membuat wanita berambut merah panjang tersentak kaget.

Suasana berubah hening setelah Naruto mengatakan hal tadi, Sasuke memandang wajah datar sahabatnya, padahal dia selalu melarang Sasuke memasang wajah datar tetapi kenapa sekarang bocah kuning itu menggunakan ekspresi triplek tersebut?

_'Kau... Misterius sahabatku.'_

**.**

"Yang ini salah Naruto-kun."

Kushina yang mengenakan jubah mandinya karena baru selesai mandi duduk di kasur putranya, memberi koreksi pada putranya yang sedang menulis mantra sihir pada sebuah gulungan ukuran sedang sekitar 30 cm panjangnya di lantai kamarnya.

Tangan putihnya menyisir rambut merah panjang miliknya menggunakan sisir yang diambil tadi di kamar. Mata violetnya memandang pada wajah serius putranya mengingatkan akan sang suami yang meninggal dalam perang beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ah, selesai. Begini?"

Mata Kushina bergerak pada barisan simbol-simbol sihir yang tertulis di gulungan khusus itu. Kemudian dia mengangguk puas.

"Sekarang, tinggal memasukkannya ke dalam memory-mu."

"caranya?"

"Serahkan padaku-ttebane."

Kushina kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, gulungan khusus tadi berada di tengah-tengah keduanya. Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk diam dan Narutopun hanya diam menurut. Kushina meletakkan telapak tangannya pada gulungan khusus tadi kemudian menutup kedua matanya berkonsentrasi.

Naruto hanya memandang ibunya yang berkonsentrasi, matanya yang sedikit kurang ajar menatap belahan dada ibunya yang terlihat. Gundukan itu masih terlihat kencang jika diperlihatikan lebih lanjut. Menggeleng-geleng kepalanya kuat dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_'Secantik-cantiknya dia, dia tetap ibumu. Bodoh!'_

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Melihat ke depan Naruto melihat ibunya yang sudah selesai, yah simbol-simbol sihir yang tadi dibuatnya kini telah bersinar.

"Sekarang kau letakkan tanganmu di sini-tebane." Tunjuk Kushina pada sisi lain gulungan yang tidak tertulis simbol.

Naruto mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan ibunya, meletakkan tangannya disana dan menunggu intruksi selanjutnya. Kushina mengucapkan beberapa mantra kemudian susunan simbol sihir itu bergerak merayap pada tangan kanannya membentuk suatu pola berbentuk lingkaran berukuran kecil.

"Gukh..."

"Tahan-tebane."

Proses pemasukkan mantra sihir telah selesai dilakukan. Naruto terkulai lemas dilantai.

"Hei, segitu saja sudah lemas-tebane."

"Kaa-san, pemilihan katamu itu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Besok kau ada ujian."

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan melangkah gontai pada kasurnya yang beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi lemas-lemasan.

Kushina mengelus rambut anaknya yang sedikit kurang diperhatikannya, setelah minggu lalu mendengar perkataan putranya Kushina baru sadar jika dia kurang memperhatikan putranya ini, bagaimanapun mengurus seorang anak perempuan itu lebih sulit dari dikiranya. Salahkan kepala sialan suaminya yang memberinya anak kembar, sepasang lagi.

Kushina mencium kening putranya memberitahukan bahwa dia menyayangi putranya.

"Oyasumi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, ujian kelulusan bagi calon ksatria baru yang akan menjadi barisan pelindung baru bagi Jepang. Ujian yang diadakan di sebuah gedung besar mirip stadion yang disamarkan menghindari kecurigaan orang awam.

Ujian ini mengalami perubahan dari sebelumnya, jika dulu selalu ada ujian tulis maka sekarang hal tersebut telah dihapuskan dan hanya uji kemampuan bertarunglah yang dutamanakan.

Jumlah calon lulusan kini ada 1000 orang jumlah yang wow karena biasanya belum pernah jumlah lulusan sebanyak ini. Hal ini tentu membawa keuntungan bagi pasukan militer sihir jepang yang sebelumnya mengalami penurunan jumlah ksatria akibat perang 5 tahun lalu.

Pada tahun ini, banyak dikalangan ksatria senior mengatakan jika lulusan tahun ini adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Karena putra-putra pemimpin klan ksatria yang menjadi pillar kuat Jepang berada di tahun yang sama. Sabaku dengan putra kepala klannya Gaara Sabaku, Hyuuga dengan putri kepala klannya Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame dengan putra kepala klannya Shino Aburame, Inuzuka dengan putra kepala klannya Kiba Inuzuka, Yamanaka dengan putri kepala klannya Ino Yamanaka, Nara dengan putra kepala klannya Shikamaru Nara, Akimischi dengan putra kepala klannya Chouji Akimichi. Dan yang paling dinanti mereka adalah putra kepala klan Uchiha dan Senju, Uchiha dengan si bungsu Sasuke Uchiha, Senju dengan putra kepala klannya Arashi Senju. Duo Uzumaki yang merupakan anak dari Kiiroi Senko Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruko juga menjadi pembicaraan mereka. Tak lupa anak-anak dari anggota klan-klan ternama ataupun kurang tertama.

"Pada akhirnya, kita dilihat dari latar belakang klan atau orangtua." Gumam Naruto yang duduk di kursi para siswa lulusan disamping Sasuke.

"Hn, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bagaimana dengan sihir yang bicarakan?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Lumayanlah, Rank-B." Balas bisik Naruto dengan bangga.

Sasuke mendengus kesal apa bocah kuning ini meremehkannya? selama seminggu dia telah melatih kemampuannya dengan keras untuk menunjukkan hasil terbaik selama 3 tahun belajar di Akademi ksatria.

"Aku tidakmeremehkanmu kok, hanya saja apa kau bisa mematahkan serangan pedangku yang dicampur sihir?"

Dia benar-benar meremehkanku. Batin si bungsu ini.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

**.**

"Hadirin sekalian, hari yang kita tunggu telah tiba. Kalian disini akan menyaksikan calon ksatria muda Jepang yang akan menunjukkan hasil yang mereka dapat selama belajar di Akademi."

Yang menjadi pembawa acara kali ini adalah Iruka Umino guru yang mengajar kelas akhir dan merupakan guru senior.

"Baik, saya akan menjelaskan mengenai sistem ujian ini."

Sebuah layar besar muncul di tengah-tengah stadion dihadapan para penonton yang dihadiri oleh 12 Great Twelve Knight -walau seluruh anggotanya tak Dua belas sih, Kepala Klan baik yang paling berpengaruh ataupun tidak, Para kesatria senior yang kebetulan senggang dan para orangtua yang ingin melihat anaknya bertanding.

Tak lupa hadir perwakilan setiap lulusanorganisasi-organisasi Ksatria-sihir maupun penyihir melihat adakah calon lulusan yang bisa ditarik kedalam organisasi mereka. GTK memang membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi mereka membebaskan lulusan dari akademi untuk memilih masuk suatu Organisasi jika merasa kemampuan mereka mencukupi. GTK hanya mengijinkan lulusan mereka masuk ke suatu organisasi yang hanya memiliki hubungan kerja dengannya.

"Nah, kalian dapat melihat disana dilayar ini terdapat 5 jenis dimensi buatan yang akan menjadi medan tempur para siswa yang akan dibagi menjadi 5 kelompok yang setiap satu kelompok terdiri dari 200 orang untuk 1 dimensi buatan."

Seluruh pasang mata menatap pada layar besar yang menampilkan 5 tempat dengan urutan nomor dengan warna berbeda, Kota di Padang pasir, Reruntuhan bangunan, hutan, pegunungan, padang rumput berbatu.

"Baiklah, untuk para siswa silahkan lihat pada daftar nama ini. Warna tabel merupakan dimensi mana kalian bertarung!"

**Merah = Kota di padang pasir**

**Biru = Reruntuhan bangunan**

**Kuning = Hutan**

**Hitam = Pegunungan**

**Hijau = Padang rumput berbatu**

Layar besar yang menampilkan 5 dimensi itu kemudian berganti menjadi 5 tabel dengan warna merah, biru, kuning, hitam dan hijau. Mata para siswa yang berusia 13 tahun itu melototi setiap tabel mencari nama mereka. Melakukan latihan pertarungan di dimensi buatan sudahlah hal biasa bagi siswa akademi ini. Menempatkan mereka dalam suatu situasi yang biasa terjadi dalam pertempuran akan membuat mereka mengeluarkan semua yang mereka punya.

"sayang sekali, kita berada di kelompok yang berbeda, Naruto." Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto menyampaikan keluhannya dia berada pada kelompok merah sedangkan Naruto berada di kelompok hijau.

"Bukankah itu bagus, kita bisa bertemu di final."

"Final? oh, jangan bilang sistem pertarungan ini sama seperti latihan biasanya." Gumam remaja berambut dongker itu.

"Biasanya juga begitu begitu."

**.**

"Baiklah, untuk para siswa silahkan kalian untuk memasang perlengkapan tempur kalian di tempat yang telah kami sediakan. Peraturannya seperti biasa, kalian akan bertarung selama 3 jam, 10 orang terakhir yang bertahan disetiap dimensi buatan dia akan masuk ke babak final dan akan mendapat tiket masuk kedalam kesatuan elit GTK, setiap tim akan terdiri maksimal 10 orang dan tak boleh ada yang satu orang..." Ucap pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya melirik tajam pada seorang remaja berambut kuning.

Sedang seorang remaja disamping Sasuke hanya bersiul-siul gaje. Dan seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut diikat twintail hanya mendesah pasrah.

"...Keluarkan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki, waktu kalian bersiap adalah 1 jam dalam waktu itu kalian boleh mencari anggota tim kalian dan daftarkan pada panitia yang ada di tempat pengambilan senjata untuk masing-masing kelompok. Itu saja yang daat kusampaikan sekarang para siswa silahkan untuk pergi ke masing-masing tempat pengambilan senjata yang akan ditunjukan oleh panitia dibelakang kalian."

Para siswa itu segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah belakang mengikuti intrupsi para panitia yang berseragam serba hitam dengan rompi anti peluru berwarna hijau.

Narutopun ikut berdiri berjalan sendiri menghiraukan teman-teman angkatannya yang berbicara soal tim.

**.**

Gadis remaja berambut kuning panjang diikat twintail itu memandang punggung kakak kembarnya. Naruko tahu selama ini kakaknya sedikit kurang diperhatikan oleh ibunya karena dirinya, kakak kembarnyapun sangat tertutup pada semua orang dan berlaku seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Kakaknya itu tak memiliki teman mungkin hanya Sasuke saja dan mengerti perkataan Iruka-sensei tadi ditujukan untuk siapa, kakaknya.

"...Ruko-chan?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda menepuk bahunya, menyadarkan dia dari lamunan sesaat. Naruko menoleh dan mendapat pandangan bingung dari teman satu timnya... Ino Yamanaka.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana dengan strategi tim kita?" Tanya Naruko menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dilihatnya anggota timnya yang keseluruhan anggotanya adalah wanita. Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, dia dan Ino.

"Soal itu, begini..."

**.**

**...**

**.**

Mengenakan pakaian panjang serba hitam, kemudian sebuah armor ringan berwarna perak-ungu, sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari, kemudian pelindung punggung tangan berwarna senada dengan armornya dan kemudian sebuah jubah hitam. Naruto kemudian mengenakan kain berwarna hijau dengan lambang GTK -berupa perisai ksatria barat berlambang Naga china melingkar ditengahnya, dengan dua pedang disilangkan di depannya- yang diletakkan pada lengan kirinya.

Untuk timnya? Naruto mendapat dua orang yang tak diduga, Asuna Yuuki dan Kazuto Kirigaya. Dua orang remaja yang sama di kelompok hijau dengannya dan merupakan salah satu pengguna pedang terbaik diangkatannya ini. Sebuah cerita lama mengenai Yuuki dan Kirigaya yang awalnya adalah sebuah keluarga yang dijadikan budak oleh Senju-Uchiha yang kemudian dihadiahkan kepada Shiro Namikaze karena memenangkan perang melawan kaum Raksasa es. Shiro adalah ayah dari Jiraiya yang berarti kakek buyut Naruto dan Naruko.

"Jadi, hanya bertiga?" Tanya Kazuto sambil meletakkan sebuah pedang jenis long-sword dibelakang punggungnya pada Naruto yang juga meletakkan pedang yang sama seperti Kazuto. Kazuto mengenakkan pakaian sama seperti Naruto namun tanpa armor di badan dan pungguna tangannya hanya mengenakkan jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan sarung tangan tanpa jari.

"Ya."

Naruto kemudian mengambil kantung senjata berisi pisau-pisau kecil dan juga mengambil sebuah pedang kayu jenis samurai dan meletakkannya di samping pinggang kiri.

Sedangkan Asuna dia mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah dan armor kulit berwarna putih perak, untuk bawahannya dia mengenakan rok pendek berwarna senadadengan kaus kaki hitam panjang. Dimana meletakkan pedang rapier di pinggang kirinya. Alisnya terangkat saat Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang kayu dan meletakkannya di pinggang.

"Naruto-kun, kau akan membawa pedang kayu itu?"

"Ya, dengan inipun aku bisa ke final." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lingkaran sihir itu bersinar mengirim peserta kelompok hijau menuju arena tempat mereka. Sinar itu telah redup, pemandangan yang tertlihat adalah langit berwarna ungu khas dimensi buatan. Sepanjang mata memandang hanyalah padang rumput yang terlihat dengan batu beraneka ukuran tersebar dimana-mana.

"Yaah, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Asuna, gadis itu dengan kedua tangan direntangkan sambil berputar-putar.

"Jalan terus." Balas Naruto acuh dan hal itu membuat Asuna cemberut.

**.**

Di tempat penonton

"Ino... Ganbatte..."

Seorang pria mengucapkan kata dukungan untuk putrinya dengan pelan hal itu membuat seorang wanita berambut merah yang duduk dibelakangnya segera menjitaknya.

_Duakk_...

"Yang kencang baka."

"Ta-tapi, teriakpun juga gak bakal kedengeran'kan? Kushina."

_Duakk_..

Satu jitakan lagi membuat pria yang merupakan ayah Ino sekaligus kepala klan Yamanaka itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Baka... Memang teriakpun tidak kedengeran oleh telinga, tapi hatinya pasti mendengar ucapan dukunganmu Baka-Inoichi." Ucap Kushina yang membuat Inoichi terperangah.

_'Andai kau menjadi istriku... Kushina.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 menit telah berlalu semenjak uji kemampuan dalam medan tempur ini dimulai, setiap tim mulai bergerak mencari tim musuh ataupun memulai rencan mereka dalam membuat perangkap.

Tim Naruto hanya berjalan santai tanpa khawatir akan serangan musuh yang mendadak. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka terlihat karena itulah rencananya membawa tim musuh ke dekat mereka lalu hajar tanpa ampun, itulah rencana Naruto yang direncanakan dengan wajah bosan.

Hal yang harus mereka lakukan dalam battle ini adalah, mendapatkan point diatas 500 dengan cara mendapatkan dua gelang warna merah dan biru pada masing-masing tim. Merah sama dengan 50 point sedang biru sama dengan 20 point dengan begitu mereka harus mendapat 10 gelang merah dan beberapa gelang biru. Dengan cara ini akan memangkas banyak tim dengan cepat.

_Syuutt... Clebb_

Sebuah belati berwarna hitam mengkilat menancap di depan tim Naruto membuat ketiga remaja itu berhenti dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kemudian muncul beberapa orang remaja laki-laki di depan mereka dengan remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang berada di tengah memasang gaya yang menurutnya keren tapi norak dimata tim Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan mengalahkanmu disini." Teriak remaja yang ternyata adalah Kiba Inuzuka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, bisakah kalian berkomentar mengenai gaya-ku! keren'kan?" Teriak remaja calon pewaris klan Inuzuka tersebut saat menyadari tak ada komentar akan gayanya.

"Sangat..."

"Norak.."

"Nilainya 0."

"A-apa..."

**.**

"Lupakan soal yang tadi!"

Dengan tubuh gemetar Kiba mengucap kata-kata itu dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, malu akan tindakannya yang terbilang NORAK.

"Tak apa, panitia pasti sudah memperlihatkan bagian norak-mu pada seluruh penonton." balas Kazuto sedangkan Asuna memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan mulutnya yang terus cekikikan. Sedang Naruto sudah mengeluarkan pedang kayu-nya dan mengelus bilahnya.

"Ayo mulai." Ucapan remaja kuning itu menghentikan acara gaje Kiba dan Kazuto. Semua anggota tim Kiba yang seluruhnya adalah anggota klan Inuzuka mulai bersiap memasang pose bertarung khas klan mereka.

Kazuto melompat mundur mendekati Naruto dan Asuna yang juga sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. "Rencana?" Tanyanya pada sang ketua.

"Mereka semua anggota klan Inuzuka, mereka lebih condong ke pada teknik kecepatan. Berhati-hatilah."

"Baik."

**.**

Tempat penonton

"Kiba pose-mu keren kok nak, sudah hentikan jangan membungkuk-bungkuk begitu."

Wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Kiba itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan malu akan kelakuan anak bungsunya.

"...Kau membuatku malu."

Dia semakin menutup mukanya saat menyadari bisik-bisik tetangga mengenai kelakuan Kiba.

**"Ayo mulai."**

Mendadak suasana di tempat penonton hening dan itu membuat Tsume mendongak dan menatap pada layar besar yang menunjukkan dua tim yang siap bertarung.

5 menit telah berlalu semenjak dimulainya uji kemampuan ini, setiap tim telah berpencar dan belum ada tanda-tanda pertarungan akan dimulai membuat seluruh penonton bosan dibuatnya. Namun saat layar menunjukkan dua tim yang berada di kelompok hijau bertemu membuat hampir seluruh penonton bersorak gembira.

Namun apa yang diharapkan mereka tidak menjadi kenyataan, bukan pertarungan senjata yang membuat mereka gemas melainkan sebuah adegan dimana calon pewaris klan Inuzuka membungkuk-bungkuk memohon hanya karena saat muncul menunjukkan gaya norak.

Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama saat remaja berambut kuning yang mereka ketahui putra dari Minato Namikaze si Kiiroi Senko mengucapkan kalimat yang menjadi tanda keseriusan kedua tim.

Para gadis penyihir yang diusia 15-17 tahun langsung berteriak-teriak senang melihat Naruto mengucapkan kata-katany dengan wajah serius jangan lupakan angin dimensi buatan tersebut yang memainkan rambutnya menambah kesan tampannya.

"Huuaaaa... Dia tampan sekaliiii."

"Apakah Kiiroi Senko setampan anaknya?"

"Kyaaa... Ganbatte ne, Naruto-kun..."

**.**

Kushina mengepalkan tanganya erat menahan amarah. Ingin dia meninju kumpulan gadis centil tadi, apakah kiiroi senko setampan anaknya? tentu saja Naruto'kan anaknya dengan Minato. Matanya menatap pada layar yang menunjukan pertarungan tim Naruto dengan tim Kiba yang berat sebelah. Berat sebelah? ya, tim Kiba beranggotakan 3x lipat anggota tim Naruto.

_'Maju, Nak.'_ Doanya dalam hati.

**.**

**Tempat VIP**

Tempat VIP adalah tempat untuk para 12 Ksatria Agung, Kepala klan, dan beberapa pemimpin makhluk supranatural berada. Sebagai contohnya Yondai Maou Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Fallbium Asmodeus dan Serafal Leviathan, Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel dan pemimpin kaum Youkai Kyoto, Kurama yang ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan bersama 12 ksatria pengecualian dengan kepala klan yang berbeda ruangan.

"Jadi, dia putra Minato, ya?" azazel menanyakan perihal Naruto mencoba memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi terjadi.

"Benar." Jawab Hiruzen, orang yang sudah lanjut usia itu menatap pada remaja kuning sedang menebaskan pedang kayunya mencoba mematahkan pola serangan Kiba dan dua temannya.

"Dia seharusnya bisa mengalahkan tiga orang itu dengan cepat."

Pernyataan dari bocah yang dikiranya seusia dengan lulusan tahun ini membuat Hiruzen tertawa renyah.

"Haha, kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, Nak?" Tanyanya pada remaja 13 tahun berambut abu-abu perak yang menyenderkan punggung di tembok.

"Insting petarung." balasnya santai.

"Ahaha, Azazel bocah pengawalmu itu sungguh menarik."

"Oh, begitu'kah?"

**.**

Kembali ke arena

Pertarungan tim Naruto dengan tim Kiba telah dimulai, Asuna, Kazuto dibuat menjauh dari Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kiba dan dua temannya.

Pola serangan tim Kiba lumayan rumit, mereka melompat-pukul/tendang lalu melompat lagi. Sesekali mereka juga melancarkan cakaran dimana kedua tangannya terbalut sarung tangan khusus dimana setiap ujung jari sarung tangan tersebut ada sebuah kuku tajam yang mampu merobek kulit dengan mudah. Nampaknya tim Kiba telah memodifikasi sarung tangan itu dengan memasangkan ujung belati kepada jari sarung tangan dengan sihir.

Naruto terus menghindar sambil tangannya sesekali bergerak menebaskan pedang kayunya. Dia sebenarnya bisa mematahkan pola serangan ini dengan mudah, tapi mengingat masih ada segel pemberat ditubuhnya yang ditaruh sang kakek Jiraiya untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhnya dengan pesat.

_Sushh... Sushh..._

Kiba terus melancarkan serangan berupa cakaran berusaha memojokkannya. Naruto mengambil dua langkah kebelakang melihat sebuah celah di bagian sisi leher dan kepala Kiba membuatnya tak membuang kesempatan. Dengan sekali tebasan keras secara melintang bilah pedang kayu Naruto mengenai sisi kepala Kiba yang berada dalam posisi tubuh condong ke depan membuatnya dalam keadaan empuk untuk diserang.

_Cplakk... Brukk_

Tubuh remaja berambut cokelat itu tersungkur ke samping menghantam tanah berumput, darah mengucur dari sisi kanan kepalanya membasahi rumput hijau mengubahnya menjadi warna merah.

"_Wakaaaa_..."

Teriak panik dua remaja tim Kiba melihat tubuh tuan muda mereka tersungkur di rumput hijau dengan kepala menegluarkan darah.

"Kalian lengah." Bisik Naruto yang sudah berada dibelakang keduanya yang mengendurkan pertahanan karena panik.

_Tplakk.. Tplakk.._

Kedua remaja Inuzuka itu tersungkur ketanah dengan rasa nyeri di punggung yang tidak hanya tertutupi baju lengan tanpa lengan.

Naruto kemudian menyarungkan pedang kayu-nya, dia lalu berjalan kearah Kiba yang mungkin saja sudah pingsan karena banyak mengeluarkan darah. Putra Minato itu menarik dua gelang berwarna merah dan biru ditangan kirinya kemudian memasukkan gelang itu pada tangan kirinya yang juga terpasangi dua gelang berwarna serupa.

Tubuh Kiba dan dua teman timnya langsung terselimuti cahaya putih yang kemudian semakin membesar dan kemudian lenyap membawa tubuh tiga remaja Inuzuka.

"Tim Kiba Inuzuka gugur."

Ucap Iruka melalui pengeras suara, menggema di seluruh arena membuat seluruh tim kelompok hijau bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang mengalahkannya dengan cepat padahal waktu dimulainya uji kemampuan ini baru berlangsung 15 menit.

**.**

Dengan Asuna

Gadis remaja itu tengah terpojok pada sebuah batu besar dibelakangnya, kombinasi serangan trio Inuzuka ini membuatnya masuk kedalam perangkap mereka.

"Selanjutnya, akan kupegang dan remas payudaramu Asuna-chan."

"Aku pantatnya."

Asuna men glare dua remaja Inuzuka yang mengucap sesuatu yang tidak pantas diucapkan dihadapan seorang gadis. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah loncatan kesetanan dari dua remaja itu yang menyeringai.

_Sringg_...

Asuna yang hendak merapalkan mantra sihir harus menutup mulutnya saat melihat sebuah cahaya menyelimuti ketiga tubuh remaja itu kemudian bersinar terang dan lenyap.

"Tim Kiba Inuzuka gugur."

Asuna langsung tersenyum simpul menyadari jika sang ketua telah berhasil mendapatkan gelang yang dicari.

_'Aku akan menjitaknya gara-gara dia, aku hampir kehilangan keperawanan kulitku.' _Batinnya sambil tersenyum sadis khas Yandare.

**.**

Dengan Kazuto

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah menguap lebar dengan menduduki tiga tumpuk tubuh anggota tim Kiba. Dengan suatu siasat licik dia dengan wajah tak berdosa menunjuk kesembarang arah dengan meneriakkan '_Ada cewek boker tuh.'_ Yang dengan idiotnya trio Inuzuka itu melihat kearah tunjukan Kazuto menciptakan sebuah celah dan dengan cepat Kazuto memberikan ciuman sisi lebar pedang yang dipegangnya.

Tumpukan tubuh remaja Inuzuka itu bersinar terang yang kemudian lenyap ditelan cahaya. Alhasil hal itu membuat Kazuto yang asyik ngupil terjungkal kebelakang dengan jari kelingking yang masih melaksanakan misi suci itu menyodok lebih dalam membuat darah mengucur lubang hidungnya.

"**Fuck You**." Kazuto mengacung jari tengah tangan kirinya keatas langit.

"Tim Kiba Inuzuka gugur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chap lima done!**

**Hallo, setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan suci selama seminggu lebih saya kembali mengupdate salah satu fiction saya.**

**maaf jika tak sesuai dengan yang saya janjikan chap 4 lalu. saya sekarang membagi-bagi chap flashback-nya, chap ini mengenai sedikit sejarah Uchiha-Senju dan beberapa klan, lalu Naruto yang mulai mendapat perhatian ibunya dan ujian kelulusan ksatria muda.**

**chap depan kalo gak salah dengan alur yang kubuat Naruto bakal ngelawan Naruko.**

**Chap flashback ini akan memakan chap sebanyak lebih dari tiga chapter. Jadi nikmati saja ya?**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.**

**Thank's for :**

**danielkeanumadegani, Lucifer, Yami, samsul hutamara, Supreme Evil King, Sarutobi Rianmaru, xxXX095XXxx, rizkyuzumaki603, HyperBlack Hole, Yami nugroho, Saikari ara Nafiel**

**Wsa out, ciao**


End file.
